The 100 Bellarke Je ne t'ai jamais oublié
by emy5966
Summary: Clarke a 26 ans et elle en avait 23 quand elle a tout quitté. Maison, ami, famille, petit (ex-petit) ami pour faire son internat de médecine à New York. Elle n'avait gardé principalement contact qu'avec Octavia, Raven et bien sûr sa mère. Maintenant elle était prête à revenir. Du Bellarke au temps moderne.
1. The 100 Bellarke Je ne t'ai jamais oubli

Clarke a 26 ans et elle en avait 23 quand elle a tout quitté. Maison, ami, famille, petit (ex-petit) ami pour faire son internat de médecine à New York. Elle n'avait gardé principalement contact qu'avec Octavia, Raven et bien sûr sa mère. Maintenant elle était prête à revenir.

Du Bellarke au temps moderne.


	2. Chapitre 1 : le retour

L'avion qui relié New York à Los Angeles était bondé. Elle avait eu ses places à la dernière minute après que sa mère lui est annoncé qu'elle lui avait dégoté un boulot dans le même hôpital qu'elle. Son meilleur ami était là près d'elle. Il avait réussi à obtenir sa mutation à Los Angeles lui aussi. Sa faisait presque 10 ans qu'il habitait à New York mais sa famille vivait à Los Angeles aussi.

Clarke : Et Lincoln pas trop stressé de retrouvé ta famille après tout ce temps ?

Lincoln : Non je l'ai voyais quand même régulièrement comparé à toi ma chère et jolie princesse qui n'a pas remis les pieds à Los Angeles depuis 3 ans.

Clarke : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Lincoln : Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie Clarke. Tu retournes vivre à Los Angeles et en plus sa sœur est une de tes meilleures amies.

Clarke : Et beh je ferais mon maximum pour que ce soit le cas

Lincoln explosa de rire.

Bellamy…. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle pensait qu'il avait changé en ce mettant en couple avec elle. Elle le pensait vraiment surtout après 2 ans de relation mais elle avait trouvé une autre fille dans son lit. Une seule soirée trop arrosé et il l'avait trompé mais c'était trop facile et Clarke ne voulait pas de cette excuse. Deux jours plus tard, elle pliait bagages et parter. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois pendant des mois mais elle n'avait pas répondu et il avait fini par abandonner.

Après des heures de vol ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils descendirent de l'avion et alla récupérer leurs bagages. Clarke s'arrêta avant d'arriver dans le hall d'accueil. Lincoln l'a pris par la main.

Lincoln : Aller ça va bien se passer ok. Je suis là.

Clarke : Je sais.

Ils s'avancèrent et virent leurs familles et amis respectifs les attendre. Octavia se jeta dans les bras de Clarke.

Octavia : Oh Clarke tu m'as tellement manquée.

Clarke : Toi aussi ma O. Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Octavia : beh toi aussi. On va faire des ravages ensemble en boite.

Clarke : O je viens juste d'arriver et tu me parles déjà de sortir en boite. T'es vraiment pas possible.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux

Raven : Tu nous en laisse un peu quand même O

Clarke se jeta à son tour dans les bras de sa deuxième meilleure amie

Raven : Je suis tellement contente que tu rentres enfin à la maison

Clarke : Je suis contente de rentrer

Jasper et Monty vinrent à leur tour enlacer Clarke.

Abby : Clarke ma chérie tu es magnifique

Clarke : Maman je suis tellement contente d'être là

Clarke pris dans ses bras sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Abby : On est tous content que tu sois là.

Lincoln se rapprocha de Clarke

Clarke : Les amis je vous présente Lincoln mon meilleur ami de New York. Maman c'est avec lui que je vais me mettre en colocation.

Tout le monde : Salut.

Lincoln s'avança vers Abby et lui serra la main

Abby : Je suis contente de te rencontrer en chair et en os.

Lincoln : De même madame. Viens Clarke je vais te présenter à ma famille.

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sorti de l'aéroport. Octavia s'approcha de Clarke.

Octavia : Alors c'est lui le pompier super sexy. Miam j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures moi

Clarke : O t'es vraiment incroyable.

Elles explosèrent de rire.

Octavia : Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec ta mère mais je me disais peut être que toi et monsieur sexy ici présent seraient opérationnel pour nous rejoindre dans un bar génial par loin de chez moi pour fêter votre retour.

Clarke : Je vais voir avec lui et je te dirai ça ok. On doit aller visiter notre appart cet aprèm. Tout a été fait un peu dans la précipitation.

Octavia : Oui je sais. Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms et l'heure où on y sera.

Clarke : Ok O.

Octavia, Raven, Jasper et Monty repartirent chez eux.

Lincoln vint prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

Lincoln : On se voit tout à l'heure. Je passe te prendre chez ta mère.

Clarke : Ok et profite bien de ta petite famille. D'ailleurs mes amis veulent faire une soirée ce soir dans un bar pour notre retour aux sources si ça te dit.

Lincoln : Carrément.

Lincoln fit un énorme bisou sur la jour de Clarke et chacun reparti de son côté.

Clarke passa la porte de cette maison qui lui avait temps manquer. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon et regarda les photos posait sur un table. L'une d'elle était une photo de sa famille son père, sa mère et elle mais une autre photo attira sont attention. Elle était dessus entourée de ses amis et Bellamy la tenait dans les bras en l'encerclant des bras.

Abby : Vous formiez un si jolie couple tout les deux.

Clarke : Oui mais ça c'était avant qu'il me trompe.

Abby : Clarke il va bien falloir que tu lui parles. Il était si désemparé quand tu es parti. Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu ne lui as jamais répondu.

Clarke : Je n'en avais pas envie maman. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

Abby : Je sais mon cœur.

Clarke et Abby mangèrent en silence suite à cette discussion. Abby connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pardonner à Bellamy. Après le repas, elles parlèrent de ses dernières années quand des coups à la porte les sorti de leur conversation.

Clarke : ça doit être Lin. J'y vais maman.

Abby : Ok ma puce

Clarke embrassa sa mère et alla rejoindre Lincoln dehors.

Ils trouvèrent l'adresse de l'appartement rapidement et après la visite ils conclurent que ça leur irait très bien.

Clarke : Y a trois chambres c'est géniale.

Lincoln : À ce prix la c'est juste parfait.

Clarke : On sait ce qui nous reste à faire demain au moins. On a qu'à commencer à faire les magasins pour voir les meubles qui nous manquent. Et fait que j'aille m'acheter une tenue pour ce soir et toi aussi mon chère.

Lincoln sourit. Il adorait cette fille et son caractère de petit chef.

Lincoln : très bien capitaine princesse.

Clarke le tapa sur l'épaule.

Lincoln : Aieeeee

Clarke : Menteur va.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Ils passèrent l'après midi à faire les magasins. Clarke était entrain de d'essayer une énième robe quand son portable sonna indiquant un sms.

 _Octavia : Alors pour ce soir sexy pompier et toi vous venez ?_

 _Clarke : Oui o on vient mais par pitié ne l'appel pas comme ça devant lui_

 _Octavia : j'essaierai de me tenir promis_ _J_

 _Clarke : Envoie moi l'adresse et le nom du part_

Octavia finit par envoyer l'adresse du bar et l'heure de rendez vous. Clarke finit par sortir de la cabine pour rejoindre Lincoln qui l'attendait aux caisses.

Lincoln : alors t'a réussi à te décider ?

Clarke : Oui

Elle avait opté pour une robe qui lui arrivé à la mis cuisse dos nuit bleu nuit et des escarpins assorti.

Lincoln : On va mangé je suis mort de faim

Clarke : Ok après on pourra aller chez ma mère se changer et après on pourra aller rejoindre les autres.

Lincoln : Ok pas de soucis.

Ils allèrent mangé puis se changer par la suite. A 22h30 ils étaient arrivés devant le bar. Lincoln regarda Clarke. Elle était vraiment très belle et allait faire des ravages.

Lincoln : On ne change pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes ?

Clarke : Non si une fille te drague mais ne te plaît pas je me ferai passer pour ta copine et dans le cas inverse tu te fera passer pour mon copain comme à New York.

Lincoln : Ouep on change pas un duo gagnant.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar et repérèrent le groupe d'amis de Clarke.

Octavia : Eh bien mazette Clarke t'as de la chance que je sois hétéro sinon je t'aurai sauté dessus.

Clarke : Merci mais tu es très belle toi aussi O

Octavia : merci. Lincoln tu es très élégant.

Lincoln : Merci

Clarke et Lincoln se commandèrent un verre et comme d'habitude c'est Lincoln qui paya les consommations sans laisser le choix à Clarke.

Octavia se pencha vers Clarke pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Octavia : Ok si tu l'épouse pas je vais m'en chargé y a pas de soucis

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La soirée se passait super bien. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient là. Et tout le monde voulait connaître la vie de Clarke et Lincoln à New York.

Octavia reporta son attention vers l'entrée du bar.

Octavia : Oh non Clarke ne me déteste pas. J'en savais rien.

Clarke : De quoi tu parles O ?

Octavia : Bellamy vient d'entrée dans le bar avec des amis principalement féminin à lui.

Clarke se retourna vers l'entrée du bar et vit Bellamy accompagné de ses deux acolytes de l'époque Nathan et John et 3 filles.

Clarke : Putain c'est une blague.

Lincoln lut la panique dans les yeux de Clarke et se rapprocha d'elle.

Lincoln : Et ça va ?

Clarke : Non Bellamy vient d'arriver. On peut rentrer s'il te plaît ?

Lincoln : Oui bien sûr

Clarke : O moi je m'en vais. Je veux pas le voir et encore moi lui parler.

Octavia : Ok ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain ok.

Clarke : Ok

Clarke et Lincoln dirent au revoir à tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand une voie interpella Clarke.

Nathan : Clarke c'est bien toi ?

Clarke : Salut Nathan ça va ?

Nathan : Oui ça va. Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Clarke : Merci mais on doit y aller.

Nathan : Ok pas de soucis à plus tard alors.

Clarke s'apprêtait à sortir avec Lincoln quand Bellamy se metta entre elle et la sortie.

Bellamy : Salut

Clarke : Euh salut

Bellamy : Tu comptais t'enfuir sans dire bonjour.

Clarke : Non mais je suis fatigué. Je suis arrivé ce matin avec mon copain et on a qu'une envie dormir.

Bellamy blêmit en attendant Clarke appeler Lincoln son petit ami

Lincoln quand à lui avait bien compris le manège de Clarke. Il s'avança vers elle et la pris par la main.

Lincoln : On y va mon cœur

Clarke sourit à Lincoln. Le remerciant intérieurement.

Clarke : Oui. A plus tard Bellamy

Bellamy : Oui à plus tard

Clarke et Lincoln sortirent enfin du bar et celle-ci put enfin respirer de nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV Bellamy**

Je regarde Clarke sortir du bar avec son mec. Ce qui m'a légèrement énerver. Je m'attendais à tout sauf qu'elle revienne vivre ici avec son copain. Je m'avança avec Octavia.

Octavia : Alors avec Clarke ?

Bellamy : Alors rien. T'aurai pu me dire qu'elle était avec quelqu'un O

Octavia : (Ok elle a fait passé Lincoln pour son copain. Gaffe pas Octavia) Beh elle en à le droit non Bell. Je trouve qu'ils font un jolie couple Elle et Monsieur sexy pompier.

Bellamy : Sérieusement O ? Monsieur Sexy pompier !

Octavia : Quoi son copain est sexy et pompier.

Bellamy : Ok laisse tomber. Elle pourra pas m'éviter pour toujours et faudra bien qu'on est cette conversation.

Octavia : Laisse lui du temps Bell.

Bellamy : Elle a eu 3 ans Octavia.

Sur ces paroles, je retourna vers mes amis restaient au comptoir.

John : alors Clarke tu comptes lui parler quand ?

Bellamy : J'en sais rien mais je trouverai bien un moyen.

La soirée se finit dans le calme et tout le monde rentra chez lui accompagné d'une fille trouvé en boite.

Le matin je demanda gentiment à la demoiselle de s'en allait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et envoya un sms à Clarke.

 _Bellamy : Salut. Il faut qu'on parle tu crois pas ?_

 _Clarke : Bellamy j'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Je viens juste de rentrer à Los Angeles._

 _Bellamy : On va devoir en parler. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'expliquer._

 _Clarke : Tu m'as trompé Bell y a pas d'explication à ce genre d'acte._

 _Bellamy : Si tu le dis. Je veux qu'on reparte du bon pied ok. Je supporte pas que tu me détestes. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît._

 _Clarke : Je suis désolé Bell mais je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner. Je t'aimais et tu m'as trahie._

 _Bellamy : Et toi tu es partie ! Partie pendant 3 ans Clarke._

 _Clarke : Ok la conversation est close._

Je balança mon téléphone sur mon canapé d'énervement. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être borné. J'entendis la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentir. J'alla ouvrir et trouva mes deux acolytes sur le seuil de chez moi.

Nathan : Oh t'a pas l'air de bonne humeur toi

Bellamy : C'est rien c'est juste Clarke. J'ai essayé de lui parler par sms et elle m'a renvoyé boulet

Nathan : Ok je crois que t'a besoin d'aller prendre l'air mon pote. Va te préparer on bouge. Mel et Harper nous proposent un cinéma. On pourrait aller chercher ta sœur c'est le film qu'elle veut aller voir aussi.

Bellamy : Ok donner moi 20 minutes. Faites comme chez vous. Je monta dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Mel…C'est avec elle que j'avais trompé Clarke mais au fils du temps on était devenu ami. Elle avait vu combien l'absence de Clarke me peser et combien je culpabilisais de l'avoir trompé. Ni elle ni moi n'avions aucun souvenir de cette soirée là. Son copain de l'époque l'avait découvert aussi et l'avait quitter. On s'était soutenu psychologiquement tous les deux mais elle restait juste une amie et rien d'autre.

Je finis par rejoindre mes potes direction chez Harper pour récupérer les filles et chez ma sœur.

 **PDV Clarke**

Les sms de Bellamy m'avait mis les nerfs en pelotes. J'étais en train de déballer les cartons et de ranger les affaires dans la maison. Lincoln avait commençait sa première journée à la caserne et demain nous devions aller chercher les meubles qui nous manquer. Moi je ne commençais que dans une semaine. Le bruit d'un sms me sorti de mes pensées.

 _Octavia : Tu fais quoi ?_

 _Clarke : Je suis en plein rangement O_

 _Octavia : Prend une pause et viens à la maison S'il te plaît je suis toute seule dans pas longtemps car Raven va allé travailler._

 _Clarke : Ok j'arrive une pause ne sera pas de trop_

 _Octavia : Ooouuuiiii je t'aime_

 _Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime ma O_

Je finis de ranger les quelques affaires qui traîner et parti chez Octavia qui habite à à peine 5 minutes de chez moi. Je décida de partir à pied avec ce beau temps autant en profiter. J'arriva chez Octavia et à peine la porte ouverte elle me sauta dans les bras.

Octavia : Ok tu laisses tomber le rangement pour aujourd'hui et on se fait une journée entre fille.

Clarke : Ok O

On alla s'installer dans sa cuisine. On parlait de tout et de rien quand la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retenti.

Octavia : Je reviens

J'entendis des voix et vit deux filles rentraient dans la cuisine. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Elle s'avança vers moi pour me saluer. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu apparemment.

Mel : Bonjour moi c'est Mel je suis…

Clarke : La fille avec qui Bellamy m'a trompé il y a trois ans. La coupais-je

Mel : Clarke je suis vraiment désolé. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Je commença à me lever dans ma chaise quand tous les autres arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Octavia : Eh Clarke ça te dit un ciné ? Euh ça va pas.

Raven arriva au même moment

Raven : Bon beh moi j'y vais les enfants.

Clarke : Raven attends tu peux me déposer à la caserne de Lincoln c'est sur ton chemin.

Raven : Oui bien sûr

Clarke : Je te vois plus tard O

Bellamy m'attrapa par le bras au moment où je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie.

Bellamy : C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois Clarke.

Clarke : Tu me lâche tout de suite Bellamy je ne rigole pas.

Il me lâcha et me regarda les yeux pleins de tristesse. Je parti avec Raven.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Octavia : Putain Bellamy c'est pas vrai bordel c'est avec Mel que t'a trompé Clarke.

Bellamy : oui….

Octavia : Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à te faire pardonner en te baladant avec Mel

Bellamy : J'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de moral O

John : Sinon on va toujours se faire ce ciné où on reste là et on continu à tous broyer du noir.

Bellamy : ouai ouai on y va.

Nathan : Moi je viens pas. J'ai un truc à faire.

John : T'es pas sérieux mec. C'est toi qui voulais faire un ciné avec les filles.

Nathan : Je revoie mes priorités.

Bellamy : Ok beh nous on y va. On se voit plus tard Nate.

Tout le monde sortit de la maison de la sœur.

 **PDV Nathan**

Tout le monde sorti de chez Octavia et parti pour le cinéma et moi je me dirigea vers la caserne du copain à Clarke. Il fallait que je la voie.

J'arriva devant la caserne et un pompier m'interpella.

Severide : Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

Nathan : Oui j'ai une amie qui est venu voir son copain Lincoln. Elle s'appelle Clarke. Je voudrai la voir s'il vous plaît.

Severide : Oui je vois une très belle blonde. Ok je vais te la chercher.

Clarke arriva quelques minutes après.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu fais la Nate ? Si tu viens à propos de Bellamy je suis pas d'humeur.

Nathan : Non je voulais te voir. Tu m'as manqué et toute cette histoire avec Bellamy on arrive pas à ce voir.

Clarke : Ok tu veux aller boire un verre ?

Nathan : Avec plaisir. Ton copain va rien dire ?

Clarke : Non t'inquiète pas.

Clarke et moi ont été très amis avant toute l'histoire avec Bellamy. Elle était partie sans un regard en arrière. Elle me manquait et j'étais comptant de passer du temps avec elle.

Nous allons dans un bar dans le centre ville. On parlait de tout et de rien. Des trois ans qu'elle a passait à New York. Je lui sors des idioties qui la font immédiatement rire.

Je posa la question fatidique

Nathan : Alors toi et ce Lincoln c'est sérieux

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Nathan : Oh toi y a quelque chose que tu me dit pas

Clarke : Si je te dit un secret tu jure sur tout ce que tu as de plus précieux que tu ne le répétera pas ?

Nathan : oui d'accord

Clarke : Je rigole pas Nate. Si tu le répètes je ne te parlerai plus du tout.

Nathan ok c'est promis dans ce cas

Clarke : Lincoln et moi on est pas ensemble. C'est juste mon meilleur ami.

Nathan : Quoi mais au bar devant Bell t'a affirmé le contraire

Clarke : Je voulais juste qu'il me foute la paix

Nathan : Ok je comprends. Je dirai rien je te promets

Je m'avança et lui fit un bisou dur la joue.

Tout d'un coup un mec se rapprocha de nous.

Dylan : Salut je m'appelle Dylan. Tu dois être Clarke. Je t'ai vu hier parler avec Blake au Rav'.

Clarke : Euh oui c'est bien ça. On se connaît ?

Dylan : Non. Je suis l'ex de Mel. C'est avec elle que Bellamy t'a trompé.

Et merde il manquait plus que ça.

Clarke : Salut heureuse de te rencontrer malgré les circonstances.

Dylan : ça vous dérange si je m'assoie avec vous ?

Clarke : Non c'est bon. Ça te dérange pas Natouné ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce vieux surnom.

Nate : Non c'est bon t'inquiète.

On commença à parler avec Dylan. Un mec super sympa. Tout le monde avait perdu dans cette histoire de tromperie.

 **PDV Bellamy :**

On sorti du cinéma avec les filles super excité après avoir vu Fast and Furious 7.

Bellamy : J'ai envie d'un verre moi

John : Ouep moi aussi

On se dirigea donc vers le bar le plus proche du cinéma. On y entra et Mel se pétrifia devant moi.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Mel : Bellamy y a Clarke au bar avec Nathan.

Je regarda vers le bar et y vit effectivement Nathan avec Clarke entrain de parler et de rigoler avec un deuxième mec.

Bellamy : Ok Nathan est un traite de première. Pourquoi tu paniques ?

Mel : L'autre mec c'est mon ex Dylan.

Je compris tout de suite.

Bellamy : Ok allez vous installez à une table. On arrive

Mel : Bell ne fait rien de stupide

On se dirigea vers le groupe avec John. Clarke nous aperçu et changea de couleur à notre approche.

John : Et salut jolie princesse j'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Salut John. Ça faisait longtemps.

Bellamy : Trois ans. Depuis que t'es parti sans te souciait de nous.

Nathan : Bell s'il te plait

Bellamy : Quoi Bell s'il te plaît. Faut voir les choses en face non.

Dylan : Lui parle pas comme ça

Je me tourna vers lui.

Bellamy : Sérieusement mec. Tu te prends pour qui.

Je commença à me rapprocher dangereusement de lui quand Clarke vint se mettre entre nous deux, posant ses mains sur mon torse. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Clarke : C'est bon ça suffit maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers Dylan.

Clarke : Dylan tu as mon numéro. On s'appelle un de ses jours.

Sérieusement elle a échangé son numéro avec lui.

Puis s'adressant à Nathan

Clarke : Nate tu peux me ramener à la caserne s'il te plait Lincoln va pas tarder à débaucher.

Nathan : Oui on y va.

Elle se tourna vers moi et planta ses beaux yeux bleus dans les miens. Puis me contourna et parti avec Nathan.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Nathan. Je sais que Clarke lui avait manqué sûrement autant qu'à moi. Je les regarda partir et fini par rejoindre mes amis.


	4. Parle avec moi

**PDV Clarke**

Après que Lincoln soit débauché on se dirigea vers la maison. Il me regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Lincoln : Eh ça va ma puce ?

Clarke : Oui ça va juste une mauvaise journée.

Lincoln : Raconte moi

Clarke : Ok bon j'étais en train de ranger les cartons dans la maison quand Octavia m'a invité chez elle. Elle voulait qu'on se fasse une journée entre fille. C'était bien parti jusqu'à ce que son frère débarque avec elle.

Lincoln : Elle ?

Clarke : Mel la fille avec qui il m'a trompé i ans. Apparemment ils se voient toujours.

Lincoln : C'est une blague ?

Clarke : Non enfin bon passons je suis venu te voir à la caserne par la suite. J'ai été boire un verre avec Nathan et devine qui est venu dans ce putain de bar. Bellamy et toute sa clic. Octavia était rentré chez elle. Bref avant qu'il arrive un mec vient m'abordé et devienne qui c'est l'ex de l'autre traînée.

Lincoln : A ouai pas cool. C'était pas ta journée ma puce.

Clarke : Non effectivement

On arriva à la maison et mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

 _Octavia : ça va ma chérie ? J'ai eu Nate au téléphone et il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au bar avec Bell._

 _Clarke : Ben apparemment c'était pas ma journée_

 _Octavia : Je suis désolé pour cette après midi je savais pas que tout le monde allait débarqué comme ça et surtout je ne savais pas pour Mel._

 _Clarke : T'a pas à t'en vouloir ma belle_

 _Octavia : Dit est ce que monsieur sexy pompier bosse demain ?_

 _Clarke : Non il ne bosse pas le matin on va chercher nos meubles pourquoi ?_

 _Octavia : Vous venez manger à la maison demain midi et on fait après midi piscine_

 _Clarke : Ah ah ah. Tu veux pouvoir le mater torse nu avoue._

 _Octavia : Je vois pas de quoi tu parle :-P_

 _Clarke : Mais bien sûr. Oui O on viendra._

 _Octavia : Oooouuuuiiii je t'aime à demain_

 _Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime à demain._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en relisant les sms d'Octavia. Cette fille n'était pas possible.

Lincoln vint me rejoindre sur le canapé et me pris dans ses bras.

Lincoln : Je ne sais pas qui t'écrit mais ça ta redonner le sourire.

Clarke : C'est Octavia elle a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi. Demain midi elle nous invite à manger et faire après midi piscine.

Lincoln : Ok moi ça me va très bien. Surtout si je suis le seul mec entourer de jolies filles me dit-il en rigolant

Clarke : T'es pas possible lui répondais-je en explosant de rire.

Lincoln : D'ailleurs dans deux semaine y a une soirée pour les 50 ans de la caserne. Ça te dit de m'y accompagner ?

Clarke : ça sera avec le plus grand plaisir.

On dînât et alla se poser devant un film. Après le film nous allons nous couchez sachant que le lendemain matin serait chargé.

Je me mis au lit et mon téléphone pour m'avertir de l'arrivé d'un sms

 _Nathan : Coucou princesse. J'ai vraiment aimé passé l'après midi avec toi_

 _Clarke : Moi aussi ça m'avait vraiment manqué. Toi aussi d'ailleurs._

 _Nathan : Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué princesse._

 _Clarke : on se fait un après midi piscine chez Octavia demain tu viens ?_

 _Nathan : Bien sur. Bonne nuit princesse_

 _Clarke : Bonne nuit Natouné_

Je ferma mon téléphone et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, on fit les magasins avec Lincoln et ont déposa tous les cartons à la maison. On s'arrêta en route dans un magasin pour s'acheter des maillots de bain et dans un autre magasin pour prendre le dessert. Octavia me sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle eu ouvert la porte.

Octavia : J'ai eu Nate au téléphone il m'a dit qu'il venait cette après midi

Clarke : Oui je l'ai invité. Ça te dérange pas j'espère

Octavia : Bien sûr que non. Tu lui as manqué tu sais. Je suis contente que vous retraîniez ensemble.

Clarke : Il m'a manqué aussi. C'était mon meilleur ami ici. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit pour moi et Lincoln j'ai confiance en lui

Octavia : T'as bien raison. En plus comme ça je pourrai draguer monsieur super sexy devant lui sans gène.

Clarke : Oh non t'es pas possible. Drague le sort avec lui si tu veux mais ne lui brise pas le cœur c'est lui des personnes les plus importante dans ma vie.

Octavia : Ne t'enfait pas.

On manga et on s'installa dans la cour. Nathan arriva peu de temps après ça.

Je lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta dans la piscine.

Clarke : Alors ça tu vas me le payer.

Je me mis à lui courir après tout autour de la piscine faisant rire au passage Lincoln et Octavia.

Lincoln se leva et m'attrapa au passage. Je m'agrippa à son cou en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne me jette pas à son tour dans la piscine. Nathan attrapa Octavia et la jeta aussi à la piscine. On rigolait tous jusqu'une voix nous sorte de notre fou rire.

Bellamy : Eh bien ça à l'air de bien s'amuser ici. J'ai sonné O mais t'as pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

Bellamy me regarda. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Lincoln.

Bellamy : Salut nous lança t-il

Nous : Salut

Bellamy : O je peux te parler.

Octavia : Oui j'arrive

Octavia alla rejoindre Bellamy à l'intérieur.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Ma sœur vint me rejoindre dans le salon.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui se passe Bell ?

Bellamy : Faut que tu m'aides O

Octavia : A quoi ?

Bellamy : A voir Clarke toute seule. Comment tu veux que je lui parle si elle est collée à son mec.

Octavia : Bell Clarke ne veut pas te parler pour le moment.

Bellamy : Alors quand O ? Tu peux me le dire ? Car moi la voir dans les bras d'un autre c'est entrain de me rendre fou.

Octavia : Bellamy écoute j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle souffre encore de ce que tu lui as fait. Je te rappelle que j'ai du être là pour vous deux et vous avez autant souffert l'un que l'autre.

Bellamy : Mais elle est partie elle et pendant 3 ans lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Octavia : Je sais Bell et on en tous beaucoup souffert. Toi plus que les autres.

Bellamy : Je l'aime moi dis-je dans un murmure

Octavia ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Octavia : Je vais essayé d'arranger un truc mais je te préviens Bell si ça ce passe mal j'y serai pour rien.

Bellamy : Merci O

J'embrassa ma sœur et parti. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir dans ses bras.

 **PDV Clarke :**

Octavia : Il est parti

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Octavia : Savoir si je voulais sortir ce soir au Rav'.

Clarke : Et t'y vas ?

Octavia : Seulement si tu viens

Clarke : Je sais pas O.

Octavia : S'il te plaittttttt

Lincoln : On a qu'à y aller tout les quatre après un bon resto.

Nathan : ça c'est une idée qui me plaît

Clarke : Ok vous avez gagné.

On profita du reste de l'après midi pour se faire bronzer et se baigner. Le soir venu une fois Octavia prête on passa par la maison pour que Lincoln et moi puissions à notre tour nous changer. Et après un petit détour par chez Nathan nous allons au restaurant payé évidemment par ces messieurs. Octavia dragua ouvertement Lincoln se qui me faisait rire.

On se gara sur le parking du Rav' et nous rentrons dans le bar pour nous installer à une table.

Octavia : Je reviens.

Clarke : Ok

Elle se dirigea vers le bar. Parla vite fait au barman et disparu quelques minutes. Elle revint vers la table.

Octavia : Clarke vient il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose.

Clarke : euh ok

On se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. Elle me fit rentré et referma la porte à clé derrière moi.

Clarke : Sérieusement O. J'ai pas envie de jouer.

Bellamy : Salut

Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi

Clarke : Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?

Bellamy : J'avais besoin de te parler mais tu fais tout pour m'éviter ou t'es coller à ton copain.

Clarke : Alors t'as demandé de l'aide à ta sœur pour me séquestrer dans une pièce avec toi. C'est vraiment mature comme réaction Bellamy. Et vu qu'elle nous à enfermer on va faire comment pour sortir ?

Bellamy : J'ai le double

Clarke Alors donne moi cette fichue clé Bell que je puisse sortir d'ici

Bellamy : Pas avant qu'on est parler toi et moi

Clarke : Très bien tu veux commencer par quoi ? Le faite que tu m'es trompé ou peut être le faite que tu traîne avec cette fille depuis tout ce temps ? Oh non encore le faite que j'ai été vraiment trop conne pour croire qu'après 2 ans de relation t'avais vraiment changer et que t'était plus un coureur de jupons

Bellamy : C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Clarke : OUI BELL criais-je Tu m'as brisé le cœur.

Bellamy : Et toi alors t'es parti pendant trois ans. T'as ignoré mes appels, mes sms, mes messages sur internet.

Clarke : C'était plus facile comme ça me dire que tu n'avais jamais fait parti de ma vie.

Bellamy : Vraiment c'est ce que t'aurai préférer me cria t-il

Clarke : Oui Bell c'est ce que j'aurai voulu. Tu ma brisé d'accord j'ai mis longtemps avant de m'en remettre.

Bellamy : Moi aussi Clarke. T'es pas la seule à en avoir souffert.

Clarke : Je veux sortir Bell maintenant.

Bellamy : Non. Je t'aime toujours Clarke. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres. Sur le coup je ne réagi pas, cette sensation agréable de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avait manqué plus que je ne le penser mais je me recula et lui mis une claque. Il attrapa mes poignées et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. Je t'aime et je vais tout faire pour te récupérer.

Sur ces paroles il ouvrit la porte et sorti me laissant seul dans la pièce.


	5. je crois que je l'aime toujours moi auss

**PDV Clarke**

Ça fait deux jours que je suis chez moi sans sortir. Toute cette histoire avec Bellamy m'a retourné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait encore. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis complètement paumé pour le moment. Octavia arrête pas de s'excuser par sms mais j'ai pas envie de lui répondre pour le moment. Je veux juste rester tranquille sans complication dans ma vie. Lincoln a vraiment mal au cœur en me voyant dans cet état et il était près à se porter mal pour rester avec moi mais je lui ai dit de ne pas risquer sa place pour les idioties de Bellamy.

Je commence dans 4 jours et il va falloir que je me reprenne là ça va pas. Mon portable sonne me signalant l'arrivé d'un sms

 _Nathan : Eh jolie princesse. Je suis chez Octavia et elle me dit qu'elle a pas de nouvelles depuis l'histoire avec Bell. Elle s'inquiète tu sais. Elle veut pas que tu lui en veuille._

 _Clarke : Je lui en veut pas. Je veux juste rester seule pour le moment. Ne vous inquiéter pas Lincoln prends soin de moi._

 _Nathan : Beh si on s'inquiète un peu quand même Octavia dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire avec Bellamy._

 _Clarke : Dit lui que je ne lui en veut pas ok_

 _Nathan : Ok jolie princesse. Viens nous voir chez O s'il te plaît._

 _Clarke : Ok vous avez gagné._

Je me prépara et me dirigea vers Octavia. Elle ouvrit la porte et me sauta dans les bras.

Octavia : Je suis désolé Clarke. J'aurai pas du aider Bell.

Clarke : C'est bon O je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulait pas.

Octavia : Merci

On passa l'après midi au bord de la piscine à se faire bronzer.

Le téléphone d'Octavia sonna.

 _Bellamy : Salut O. ça va ?_

 _Octavia : Oui Bell sa va. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _Bellamy : Savoir si t'as des nouvelles de Clarke. Elle est chez toi ?_

 _Octavia : Non elle est pas là et j'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis le bar._

 _Bellamy : Je suis désolé O. J'aurai pas dû l'embrasser alors que son mec était pas loin mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je l'avais juste pour moi. Je l'aime O._

 _Octavia : Même si c'est le cas fallait bien te douter que ça aller pas bien se passer Bellamy._

 _Bellamy : Désolé. Je peux venir je suis à 10 minutes._

 _Octavia : Oui tu peux._

 _Bellamy : Ok à tout de suite._

Octavia raccrocha son téléphone et me regarda.

Octavia : Bell vient dans 10 minutes. Si tu veux pas le voir tu devrais partir ma chérie.

Clarke : Ok j'y vais alors.

J'embrassa Octavia et Nathan et reparti chez moi.

Je rentra et me posa devant la télé. Je reçu un sms.

 _Bellamy : J'aurai pas du me comporter comme ça princesse. Excuse moi._

 _Clarke : C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucis Bell c'est trop tard. J'en peu plus de tes changements de comportement._

 _Bellamy : J'ai eu un mauvais comportement mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit Clarke._

 _Clarke : Arrête Bell s'il te plaît tu vas finir par nous faire du mal. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas récupérer notre amitié_

 _Bellamy : Je veux plus que notre amitié princesse…_

 _Bellamy : Je t'aime_

Je referma ma téléphone. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête. J'ai souffert de sa trahison et j'en souffre encore sachant qu'il traîne avec cette fille même si ils ne sont qu'amis.

Lincoln rentra assez tard et me raconta sa journée. Il me demanda comment c'était passer la mienne et je lui montra les sms de Bellamy.

Lincoln : Non mais il est grave ce mec.

Clarke : Je sais…

Lincoln : Je suis claqué je vais me couché mon ange.

Clarke : Tu dors avec moi ?

Il me sourit et acquiesça.

J'adorais dormir avec mon meilleur ami. Ça m'apaiser quand je n'avais pas le moral.

Le lendemain matin mon portable sonna et je répondis sans regarder qui m'appeler.

 _Bellamy : Salut me dit-il timidement_

 _Clarke : Bellamy pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

 _Bellamy : Tu me manques._

Il parlait bizarrement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était saoul.

 _Clarke : T'es bourré Bell ?_

 _Bellamy : Peu être un peu._

 _Clarke : Sérieusement Bellamy. Laisse moi s'il te plaît._

 _Bellamy : Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours toi aussi tu sais._

 _Clarke : Non Bell c'est fini. Tu m'as fait trop souffrir pour que ce soit le cas._

 _Bellamy : Moi je souffre depuis trois ans. Ouvre moi s'il te plaît._

 _Clarke : T'es devant chez moi Bell ? Comment t'as su où j'habiter ?_

 _Bellamy : J'ai vu le sms que t'a envoyer à Octavia pour lui donner ton adresse. Ouvre moi s'il te plait._

 _Clarke : Non Bellamy rentre chez toi_

 _Bellamy : S'il te plaît_

Je raccrocha et capitula. Je descendit après avoir envoyer un sms à Octavia pour lui dire que son frère était là complètement bourré. Elle m'avait répondu pour me dire qu'elle arrivait. J'ouvris la porte et trouva un Bellamy bourré qui me sourit en me voyant.

Bellamy : Salut je t'ai manqué ?

Clarke : T'es bourré Bell. Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il obéit sans faire d'histoire. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer.

Clarke : Arrête de me regarder comme ça Bell. Ça devient gênant vraiment.

Bellamy : Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'ai pas vu pendant 3 ans. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Clarke : Je sais Bell.

Bellamy : Alors pourquoi t'es pas revenu avant ?

Clarke : Tu sais très bien pourquoi

Bellamy : J'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir princesse.

Clarke : C'est trop tard.

On sonna à la porte

Octavia : Je suis désolé Clarke. Je savais pas qu'il avait ton adresse.

Clarke : Il l'a pris dans ton téléphone

Octavia : Décidément il reculera devant rien. On fait comment ? Je nous vois mal le porter jusqu'à chez moi et il laissera pas Lincoln le toucher.

Clarke : On va le monter dans ma chambre. Je dors avec Lincoln.

Octavia : hum hum

Clarke : Pas de sous entendu Octavia c'est en tout bien tout honneur.

Octavia : Ok. Je vais rester avec lui si ça te dérange pas.

Clarke : Non sa m'arrange.

On réussit à le monter dans ma chambre. Au bout de 5 minutes il s'endormit après m'avoir dit au moins trois fois qu'il m'aimait. Je descendis à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau suivi par Octavia.

Octavia : Je suis désolé encore pour ça Clarke.

Clarke : C'est rien O.

Octavia : Il t'aime tu sais je crois qu'il n'a jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Clarke : Je sais O il me l'a assez dit

Octavia : Et toi est ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Même un petit peu ?

Cette question me surprenait venant d'Octavia. Je retourna la question pour de bon dans ma tête cette fois ci.

Clarke : Je crois que je l'aime toujours moi aussi mais j'en suis pas sûr. Tout ce bouscule dans mon esprit et je peux pas mettre 2 ans de relation de côté comme ci elle n'avait jamais exister. J'ai besoin de temps O

Octavia : Je te comprends mais tu devrais lui dire pour qu'il le comprenne lui aussi.

Clarke : Je vais le faire promis.

Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. J'oublie des fois qu'elle a dû gérer la rupture des deux côtés. Il fallait que je parle sérieusement à Bellamy.


	6. Laisse moi du temps

**PDV Bellamy**

Je me réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille. Je me leva du lit et alla regardé les photos qui se trouver sur le bureau. Je la reconnu tout de suite ma jolie princesse. Il y avait plusieurs photos de notre groupe d'amis et des photos d'elle avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais dans sa chambre et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit là. Je descend au rez-de-chaussée et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Octavia : Tiens t'es enfin debout

Bellamy : Salut O. Comment ça se fait qu'on est chez Clarke ? Les souvenirs d'hier sont assez flous.

Octavia : Beh tu as appelé Clarke en plein milieu de la nuit et elle m'a appelé pour me dire que t'avais débarqué chez elle après avoir pris son adresse dans mon téléphone.

Bellamy : Merde

Octavia : Oui ça tu peux le dire.

On entendit des voix et un porte qui se fermer. Clarke nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Clarke : Salut ça va ?

Octavia : Oui. Lincoln est parti embaucher ?

Clarke : Oui après on est tranquille pour le week end.

Octavia : Alors on va pouvoir se faire quelque chose si vous êtes libre

Clarke : Je sais pas O j'embauche moi lundi je prends à 7h du matin.

Bellamy : Tu commences déjà le boulot ?

Clarke : Oui Bell je suis pas revenu pour m'amuser mais pour bosser.

Bellamy : Ok. Clarke je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je me rappelle de rien.

Clarke : C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la regarda. Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude. Il fallait que je trouve comment la récupérer. La voir avec ce Lincoln me mettait hors de moi. Clarke sentait que je l'observais. Elle se retourna vers moi.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bell ?

Bellamy : Rien tu es magnifique même au réveil.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Sûrement pour éviter une énième dispute. Elle regarda l'horloge au mur.

Clarke : Merde il faut que je me prépare je vais être en retard. Je mange avec ma mère et Marcus.

Octavia : Ok on va y aller. Embrasse ta mère et Marcus pour nous.

Octavia alla enlacer Clarke et m'attrapa par le bras pour qu'on sorte de chez cette dernière.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je les regarda partir. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire moi. Je suis complètement paumé en ce moment. Je sais que Bellamy ne lâchera rien. Je mentirai si je disais qu'il ne m'avait pas manquer mais je ne suis pas prête à lui faire confiance de nouveau.

Je partis me doucher et me préparer pour aller rejoindre ma mère et son petit ami au restaurant. Un fois arrivé, j'enlaça ma mère et Marcus. On s'installa et commanda.

Abby : Alors la colocation avec Lincoln ça se passe bien ?

Clarke : Super je le vois que le soir car il part tôt le matin. Il bosse pas ce week end ça va lui faire du bien. Il va pouvoir profiter de sa famille.

Abby : ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Dommage qu'il soit qu'un ami

Clarke : Maman tu vas pas commencer

Marcus commença à rire.

Marcus : Et avec Bellamy tu as pu parler un peu ? Il était très triste après ton départ et en voulait au monde entier.

Clarke : Je vais le faire. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec lui.

Abby : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Clarke : Il a pris mon adresse dans le téléphone d'O et il a débarqué complètement bourré cette nuit à la maison.

Abby : C'est pas vrai.

Clarke : Si heureusement Octavia n'habite pas loin et m'a aidé à le monter à l'étage. Il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il m'aimait.

Abby : Ma chérie c'est parce que c'est le cas. Tu devrais peu être lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Clarke : Il croit que je sors avec Lincoln

Marcus : Pourquoi il croit ça ?

Clarke : Le jour où je suis rentré on est parti rejoindre Octavia dans un bar mais Bell et ses potes ont débarqué. C'était trop tôt alors quand on est parti et qu'il m'a intercepté je lui ai dit que Lincoln et moi on été ensemble.

Abby : T'es sur que ce soit une bonne idée de lui mentir ma chérie ?

Clarke : Je sais pas maman

Marcus : Je te connais Clarke. Qu'est ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

Clarke : Il est ami avec la fille avec qui il m'a trompé. Je l'ai un peu en travers de la gorge.

Abby : C'est sûr que c'est pas dans son avantage d'être ami avec elle.

On continua à parler plu de Bellamy mais de ma vie à New York. Un fois le repas fini, je dis au revoir à ma mère et Marcus et décida d'aller chez Octavia.

Elle m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Octavia : Eh sa va depuis tout à l'heure ?

Clarke : Oui le repas avec ma mère et Marcus s'est super bien déroulé.

Octavia : Super. Euh par contre Clarke y a Bellamy à la maison.

Clarke : Pas de soucis O. On est de grandes personnes.

On entra chez elle et se dirigea vers la piscine.

Bellamy : Deux fois en une journée princesse. C'est un record.

Clarke : Très drôle Bell.

Bellamy : Nathan va arrivé. Il devrait être content de te voir.

Clarke : ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je souris en voyant le nom s'afficher. Je sais surtout que ça aller ennuyer Bellamy.

 _Dylan : Eh Clarke. Ça va ?_

 _Clarke : Salut Dylan. Ça va et toi ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?_

 _Dylan : Je me demandais si sa te disait de venir boire un coup cette après midi avec moi au Rav' dans une heure._

 _Clarke : Oui bien sûr ça me ferait plaisir._

Bellamy s'était rapproché de moi. Il attrapa mon téléphone et raccrocha.

Bellamy : Sûrement pas.

Clarke : Sérieusement Bell

Bellamy : Tu vas pas te mettre à voir ce mec.

Clarke : Pourquoi pas. Je le trouve sympa.

Bellamy : Je sais pas peut être que ça ce fait pas vis à vis de ton mec.

Clarke : C'est juste un verre Bell je vais pas lui sauter dessus. Alors toi t'as le droit d'être ami avec la meuf avec qui tu m'a trompé mais moi j'ai pas le droit d'être ami avec son ex.

Il se rapprocha de moi éliminant l'espace entre nous.

Bellamy : Tu ne connais pas.

Je frissonna en le sentant si près de moi ce qui le fit sourire. Ses yeux étaient rivé sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais Octavia et Miller arrivèrent dans le jardin.

Miller : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Je me dégagea de l'emprise de Bellamy

Clarke : Rien.

Je m'approcha et enlaça Nathan.

Nathan : Eh jolie princesse ça va ? T'a l'air toute retourner.

Bellamy ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Clarke : Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille on m'attends dis-je en regardant Bellamy.

Octavia : Ok on se voit plus tard alors ma chérie.

J'enlaça Octavia et Nathan et me dirigea vers la sortie

Bellamy : Clarke attends

Clarke : J'ai pas envie d'un énième engueulade Bellamy

Bellamy : Non c'est pas ça

Il m'attrapa par le bras me plaqua contre le mur et s'empara des mes lèvres. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il recula doucement

Clarke : Pourquoi tu fais ça Bell ?

Bellamy : Parce que je t'aime et je sais qu'une petite partie de toi m'aime encore sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laisser t'embrasser.

Clarke : Laisse moi du temps s'il te plaît

Bellamy : J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mon cœur

Il se décala et me laissa sortir. Il fallait que je réfléchisse.


	7. je t'aime mais tu m'as blessé

**PDV Clarke.**

Mon dernier week end de repos avant le boulot. J'avais décidé de faire les magasins avec Octavia et Raven qui ne bossait pas ce week end. Lincoln passait le week end dans sa famille. Octavia avait fini par avouer à Bellamy que je n'étais pas avec Lincoln quand il les avait surpris entrain de s'embrasser. Bizarrement il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

Clarke : Il faut que je me trouve une robe pour le week end prochain. C'est le repas à la caserne de Lincoln.

Octavia : Ok un truc chic mais sexy. Après tout tu vas être entouré de beaux pompiers

Raven : O t'es vraiment pas possible je te jure.

Octavia : Quoi moi je tuerai pour passer une soirée entouré de mecs sexy.

Clarke : Au faite on sort ce soir ? C'est mon dernier week end de libre avant le boulot hormis le week end prochain mais vu que j'ai déjà des projets.

Raven : Ouai on a qu'à aller au Rav'.

Octavia : Ok les filles mais va falloir trouver des tenues alors pour ce soir aussi.

On fit plusieurs magasins et on trouva notre bonheur. On finit par s'installer à une terrasse de café.

Raven : Alors Clarke toi et ce Dylan ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que vous vous voyez.

Octavia : Ce qui entre parenthèses énerve bien mon frère.

Clarke : Y a rien. On est juste ami. Je l'aime bien.

Octavia : Tu l'aime bien hum hum

Clarke : Oh non Octavia ne commence pas.

Raven : Tu pourrais l'invité ce soir.

Octavia : Oh oui je veux le rencontrer moi s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Ok vous avez gagné. Je lui envoie un sms.

Je sorti mon téléphone et envoya le sms à Dylan qui me répondit quelques minutes plus tard pour me dire que ce sera avec plaisir et qu'il nous rejoindrait là bas.

Clarke : C'est bon il vient. Il nous rejoindra au Rav'.

Octavia et Raven : Super.

Clarke : D'ailleurs O Toi et Lincoln vous en êtes où ?

Octavia : J'en sais rien depuis hier soir j'ai pas de nouvelles.

Clarke : Il est avec sa famille. Merci d'avoir griller ma couverture avec lui. Bizarrement ton frère ne m'en a pas parlé.

Octavia : Je sais je suis désolé. Fait gaffe qu'il te saute pas dessus maintenant qu'il sait que t'es pas en couple.

Raven : Cette soirée promets nous dit-elle en rigolant.

On finit la journée chez moi à faire des essayes de tout ce qu'on avait acheter. On commanda des pizza le soir et on finit par se préparer pour aller au Rav'.

On arriva et Dylan nous attendais déjà. Il me prit dans ses bras et fit la bise à Octavia et Raven.

Clarke : Raven, Octavia je vous présente Dylan. Dylan les filles

Raven et Octavia : Enchanté.

Dylan : On dirait que je vais être très bien accompagné ce soir.

On se mit toutes les trois à rire.

Octavia se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

Octavia : Pas mal du tout. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Clarke : Je laisse faire le temps O

Elle se mit à rire mais son sourire s'effaça presque automatiquement.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'i ?

Octavia : Euh beh mon frère vient d'arriver avec Nathan, John, Harper et Mel. Il nous a clairement vu et vu sa tête il est pas mais pas du tout content. Il arrive.

Bellamy : Salut la compagnie. On peut se joindre à vous ?

Dylan : Bien sûr je vois pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de gênant dans la situation.

Clarke : Dylan s'il te plaît pas d'histoire.

Octavia : Ok Bell vous pouvez venir mais pas d'histoire s'il te plaît

Tout le monde dit bonjour à tout le monde et on s'installa à une table plus grande.

Raven : Ah au faite y a Monty et Jasper qui doivent venir aussi.

Clarke : Super je les ai pas revu depuis que je suis arrivé.

Bellamy se rapprocha de moi.

Bellamy : J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis hier soir.

Clarke : Dit moi

Bellamy : Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que Lincoln était ton copain ?

Clarke : Je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille Bell. Je venais juste de rentrer.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi pour chuchoter dans mon oreille.

Bellamy : Et maintenant tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je sentais sa main glissait le long de mon dos ce qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Dylan m'interpella ce qui nous ramena tout les deux sur Terre.

Dylan : Clarke je peux te parler.

Bellamy lui lança un regard noir.

Clarke : Oui j'arrive.

Je m'éloigna de Bellamy pour aller rejoindre Dylan plus loin. On s'installa au bar.

Clarke : Merci je sais pas ce qui ma pris.

Dylan : De rien je sais ce que c'est. Mel n'arrête pas de me regarder. Je me retiens pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout est pardonné. Je l'aime toujours tu sais. Je crois que c'est la seule fille que j'ai réellement aimée dans ma vie.

Clarke : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Je regarda Bellamy qui nous observer.

Dylan : Je ferai bien de partir avant de faire une bêtise. Je suis pas prêt à lui pardonner.

Clarke : Ok. Tu veux bien me raccompagner. J'aimerai autant ne pas faire de bêtises non plus.

On rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Clarke : On va y aller. Dylan m'a proposé de me ramener.

Raven : Mais Monty et Jasper sont pas encore là.

Octavia : Rester s'il vous plaît le temps qu'ils arrivent et après vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Dylan : Ok moi ça me va.

Clarke : Ok

Bellamy s'avança vers moi

Bellamy : Tu vas sérieusement rentré avec lui ?

Clarke : Je rentre avec qui je veux Bell. Comme tu le sais depuis hier soir je suis libre.

Bellamy : Alors rentre avec moi.

Clarke : Bell non je peux pas.

Je préférai m'éloigner de lui plutôt que de succomber. Je parti m'asseoir sur les genoux de Nathan.

Jasper et Monty arrivèrent peu de temps après. Je resta un peu. Bellamy ne m'avait pas quitter du regard.

Clarke : Bon moi j'y vais. Dylan je t'attends dehors.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et partit dehors pour l'attendre. Je sentis des bras m'encercler la taille.

Bellamy : Ne rentre pas avec lui s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Bellamy….

Bellamy : Je t'aime alors ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît. Te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est juste insupportable pour moi.

Je me libera de son emprise et lui fit face.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu m'as blessé Bell.

Bellamy : Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

Son regard me suppliait de ne pas rentrer avec Dylan.

Clarke : Bell il ne fait que me ramener. Il ne va rien se passer. Ok

Bellamy : Ok

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser. Il finit par ma lâcher et reparti dans le bar. Dylan arriva et me raccompagna chez moi.

Je finis par me coucher après une bonne douche bien chaude. Mon téléphone sonna pour l'arriver d'un sms.

 _Bellamy : Je t'aime_

 _Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime_

 _Bellamy : Bonne nuit princesse._

 _Clarke : Bonne nuit Bell._


	8. Chapitre 7 : La découverte

**PDV Clarke**

Je me leva le lendemain et trouva Lincoln à coté de moi. Ce qui me fit sourire immédiatement.

Lincoln : Coucou mon rayon de soleil.

Clarke : Salut toi. Je t'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

Lincoln : On est sorti avec des cousins dans un bar en dehors de la ville.

Clarke : Ok et comment t'es arrivé dans mon lit ?

Lincoln : Je ne voulais pas dormir tout seul.

Je m'avança et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Clarke : Sinon avec Octavia ?

Lincoln : Je sais pas on s'est embrassé l'autre soir mais son frère à débarquer. C'était bizarre sachant qu'en plus Octavia à dû lui dire qu'on était pas ensemble.

Clarke : C'est pas grave Lin. Je te promets.

Lincoln : Tu sais que je t'aime toi me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime. Et fait moi plaisir appelle Octavia.

Lincoln : Ok je vais le faire.

Il sortit de ma chambre pour appeler Octavia. Je reçu un sms.

 _Dylan : Bien dormi princesse ?_

 _Clarke : Oui et toi ?_

 _Dylan : Oui. C'était bizarre hier au bar avec ton ex et la mienne._

 _Clarke : Carrément…_

 _Dylan : J'ai une question à te poser_

 _Clarke : Vas y dit moi_

 _Dylan : Bellamy tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ?! Comme moi j'aime toujours Mel._

 _Clarke : Oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

 _Dylan : Comme ça. Juste un truc qui me trotte dans la tête. Je t'appelle cette après midi pour t'en parler._

 _Clarke : Ok bisous_

Lincoln revint dans ma chambre.

Lincoln : Habilles toi ma belle. Octavia et Raven nous attendent pour manger.

Clarke : Ok j'y vais.

Je me doucha et me prépara. Une fois Lincoln prêt à son tour on partit pour chez Octavia.

Octavia ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer. Lincoln et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder.

Clarke : Oh embrassez vous une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne fallut pas leur dire deux fois. Raven arriva au même moment

Raven : Eh ben y a de l'amour dans l'air.

Clarke : ça tu la dis

On se mit toutes les deux à rire.

Octavia : Arrêtez je vais rougir si ça continue. Clarke y a mon frère ça te dérange pas ?

Clarke : C'est bon O t'inquiète.

On se dirigea vers le jardin où Bellamy préparer des grillades.

Bellamy : Salut vous deux

Clarke et Lincoln : Salut.

Lincoln : tu veux un coup de main ?

Bellamy : Ouai je veux bien.

Octavia : Bon nous on va se faire bronzer en attendant vu que la table est déjà mise.

 **PDV Bellamy**

On regarda les filles partirent se faire bronzer près de la piscine.

Lincoln m'apporta la viande à cuire. Bizarrement depuis que je sais qu'il n'est pas avec Clarke je commence à l'apprécier.

Bellamy : alors toi et ma sœur ?

Lincoln : ça avance doucement mais sûrement. Tu vas vraiment me détester à force. Tu croyais que j'étais avec Clarke et maintenant je suis avec ta sœur pour de vrai cette fois ci.

Bellamy : Bizarrement non. Je préfère te savoir avec ma sœur. T'en que tu lui brise pas le cœur.

Il se mit à rire

Bellamy : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Lincoln : Clarke a tenu le même discours à ta sœur.

Je me mis à rire à mon tour.

Lincoln : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Bellamy : Oui…

Lincoln : Alors passe la seconde mon pote.

Bellamy : J'essaie mais je veux pas la brusquer.

Lincoln : Oui mais je sais pas je trouve qu'elle voit pas mal ce Dylan et il se parle beaucoup au téléphone et par sms. Si tu veux la récupérer il va falloir que tu fasses ce qu'il faut.

Bellamy : Je sais. Euh elle et Dylan parlent beaucoup alors.

Lincoln : Oui ce matin encore il lui a envoyé des sms. J'en suis a 90% sûr vue le sourire qu'il y avait sur son visage et je sais que c'était pas Octavia vu que j'était au téléphone avec elle.

Je sentis la colère et la jalousies montées en moi. Je dû faire un énorme effort pour le cacher.

Bellamy : J'essaierai de parler avec elle cette après midi.

Lincoln : Ok

 **PDV Clarke**

Je regardais les garçons faire le barbecue ensemble. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre ce qui me fit énormément plaisir.

Clarke : On dirait que ton frère apprécie Lincoln. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Octavia : Oui bizarrement depuis qu'il sait que Lincoln n'est pas avec toi il est beaucoup plus amical avec lui.

Raven : Est-ce que vous avez parlé avec Bell ?

Clarke : Non pas encore et avec la soirée d'hier soir je sais pas c'était vraiment bizarre.

Octavia : Oui ça c'est sûr.

Raven : Bellamy a changé de couleur quand t'as demandé à Dylan de te ramener.

Clarke : Comme je lui ai expliqué sur le parking du Rav' il m'a juste raccompagné rien de plus.

Raven : Oh je te crois moi. C'est plus Bellamy et Mel qui l'avaient en travers de la gorge je crois.

Octavia : J'ai un truc à te demander. Ne le prends pas mal ok

Clarke : Oui dit moi O

Octavia : Y a un truc entre toi et Dylan ? Je veux dire autre que de l'amitié

Clarke : Non pourquoi tu demandes ça ? On est ami.

Octavia : Beh à ce que j'ai compris vous vous téléphonez souvent et vous vous envoyez des sms tous les jours.

Clarke : C'est pas parce que je lui parle tous les jours qu'on couche ensemble O.

Octavia : Ok c'était juste pour savoir.

Clarke : Juste pour que tu sois au courant il doit m'appeler cette après midi donc ne soit pas surprise. Lui dis-je en rigolant

Octavia : Ah ah très drôle.

Les garçons nous appelèrent pour nous dire que le repas était cuit. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et les rires. Bellamy n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Tout d'un coup mon téléphone sonna.

Clarke : Excusez moi

Je sorti de table pour répondre au téléphone.

 _Clarke : Eh Dylan. Ça va ?_

 _Dylan : Oui ça va. Je te dérange pas ?_

 _Clarke : Non on vient juste de finir de manger._

 _Dylan : Ok tu peux me rejoindre au Rav'. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose._

 _Clarke : Oui bien sûr. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et j'arrive._

 _Dylan : Ok à tout de suite._

Je retourna voir les autres.

Clarke : Il faut que je bouge vite fait. Je reviens après ok

Octavia : Euh ok rien de grave.

Clarke : Non c'est Dylan qui veut me parler de quelque chose d'important

Bellamy changea de couleur.

Bellamy : Et il pouvait pas te le dire au téléphone

Clarke : Apparemment non Bell. Bon j'y vais.

Je partis pour éviter une autre dispute avec Bellamy. J'arriva au Rav' où Dylan m'attendait.

Clarke : Eh salut toi

Dylan : Salut. Je suis content que tu es pu venir.

Clarke : Y a pas de soucis

Dylan : Je repensais à la soirée d'hier avec Bellamy et Mel et je sais pas quelque chose me perturber. Bellamy est complètement amoureux de toi et Mel m'aime toujours. On était vraiment bien avant tout cette histoire. Toi aussi je suppose. Alors j'ai appelé des gens qui était à la soirée chez Bellamy et je leur ai posé des questions. Il se rappelle avoir vu Mel et Bellamy parler mais ils avaient un comportement bizarre. Au bout d'un moment plus personne ne les a revu.

Clarke : Comment ça ils avaient un comportement bizarre ?

Dylan : Clarke je penses que quelqu'un les a drogué et on fait en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble. Des gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas mon couple ni le tiens.

Clarke : Merde c'est pas vrai. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses comme le faite qu'aucun des deux ne se rappelle de la soirée.

Dylan : Maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver qui a fait ça. T'es avec moi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que je suis avec toi

Merci à Boudd et Babibou1234 pour les reviews

Babibou1234: Comme tu peux le voir oui c'était un coup monté pour que Clarke se sépare de Bellamy mais Nathan n'est pas plus impliqué que ça. Il sait juste quelque chose mais chut il faudra lire la suite pour savoir


	9. Chapitre 8: L'enquête

**PDV Clarke**

Après avoir discuter avec Dylan, je retourne chez Octavia. On a convenu d'en parler à personne pour le moment. Je préfère qu'il pense que j'ai une aventure avec Dylan plutôt qu'on enquête sur la soirée où nos vies ont été détruites.

Octavia vient m'ouvrir la porte.

Octavia : Eh beh t'en a mis du temps. Bell tournait comme un lion en cage.

Clarke : Désolé on a pas mal parlé. Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Octavia : Euh Clarke le temps que t'était avec Dylan y a John, Nathan, Harper et Mel qui sont arrivé….

Clarke : Euh ok. Je vais faire avec. Je vais me mettre en maillot

Octavia : Ok ma chérie.

Je montes à l'étage et essaie de retrouver mon calme. Le faite que Mel soit là ne m'aide pas même si je sais qu'ils sont juste amis. Je me penche au dessus de l'évier pour me calmer et ce souvenir douloureux ne peut s'empêcher de remonter.

 _Flash-back_

 _J'ai fini ma garde d'internat tard à l'hôpital. Il est pratiquement 1 heure du matin. Je passe par une pizzeria pour prendre deux pizza et me dirige vers chez Bellamy. Je le connais il a toujours faim quand il a fait la fête et qu'il a la gueule de bois._

 _Je sors mes clés de son appartement et entre sans faire de bruits. C'est ce bordel. Ça va être après midi ménage je le sens._

 _J'entre dans la chambre de Bell et je me stoppe d'un coup. Il est dans son lit avec une fille complètement nu. Je referme la porte et sort le plus vite de son appartement. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je m'écroule dans le couloir et commence à pleurer en silence._

 _Comment il a pu me faire ça ? J'ai besoin d'air vite. Je cours en dehors du bâtiment et me mets à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je rentre chez moi et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Ma mère vient frapper à ma porte pour savoir ce qui m'arrive mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'arrive plus à penser, à réfléchir. Je veux juste être seule._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Des coups à la porte de la salle de bain me ramènent à la réalité.

Lincoln : Eh ma belle ça va ? Octavia a dit que t'étais monter te changer mais vu que tu descendais pas, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Clarke : C'est ouvert tu peux rentré.

Lincoln rentra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte pour qu'on ne soit pas déranger.

Lincoln : ça à pas l'air d'aller toi.

Clarke : C'est juste le faite de savoir que Mel est là. C'est rien ça va passer.

Lincoln : Tu sais qu'ils sont juste amis. Il t'aime toi Clarke pas elle.

Clarke : Je sais. Il faut juste que je m'habitue qu'ils soient amis c'est tout.

Lincoln : Ok change toi je t'attends dans la chambre

Je mets mon maillot de bain et redescend avec Lincoln. Bon ok techniquement je redescends sur le dos de Lincoln car je lui ai sauté sur le dos avec de descendre rejoindre les autres.

On va dans le jardin rejoindre tout le monde. Octavia explose de rire en me voyant sur le dos de Lincoln. J'en descend et part la prendre dans mes bras. Je vois Bellamy et Mel parlait plus loin avec John.

Octavia : Eh ça va ?

Clarke : Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Octavia : Je sais pas Bellamy et Mel entrain de parler plus loin par exemple

Clarke : Non t'inquiète pas. C'est un grand garçon il fait ce qu'il veut.

Octavia : En tout cas t'es grave sexy avec ce maillot de bain.

Clarke : Merci t'es pas mal non plus

Je me dirige vers la piscine et me pose dans un coin pour pouvoir en profiter un maximum. Quelqu'un se mets devant moi et me gâche le soleil. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Bellamy à quelques centimètres de moi.

Clarke : Pousse toi Bell tu me gâche le soleil.

Bellamy : Oh désolé. Euh en faite non

Il m'agrippe par la taille et m'embarque avec lui.

Clarke : Arrête de reculer Bell j'ai pas pieds ici

Bellamy : Alors il va falloir que tu t'accroches à moi pas le choix.

Je m'approche de lui, passe mes mains autour de son cou et je mets mes jambes autour de sa taille réduisant à néant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre nous.

Bellamy : Tiens ça me rappelle des souvenirs

Je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule ce qui le fait rire.

Bellamy : Alors ton après midi avec Dylan était agréable ?

Clarke : Bellamy ne commence pas on est ami.

Bellamy : Oui bien sûr ami

Clarke : Oui ami comme toi et Mel.

Bellamy : C'est platonique entre moi et Mel

Clarke : Entre Dylan et moi aussi.

Bellamy : Disons que je te crois. Pourquoi vous vous voyez autant, passer autant de temps au téléphone et à vous envoyer des sms.

Clarke : C'est pas ce que font des amis ?

Bellamy : Pas tout le temps.

Clarke : Bellamy arrête s'il te plaît.

Bellamy : Ok ok j'arrête mais je te garde près de moi.

Je planta mon regard dans celui de Bellamy. Il me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes le plus naturellement possible comme si rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Il resserra son étreinte ce qui nous permis d'approfondir notre baiser. On finit par se séparer. Tout le monde nous regarder.

John : J'ai l'impression de faire un bon dans le temps là.

Bellamy grogna.

Bellamy : Ferme la John.

J'étais vraiment gêné. J'avais perdue le contrôle en étant si près de lui. Je finis par me détacher de lui et sortir de la piscine. J'alla m'allonger près d'Octavia.

Octavia : C'était un sacré baiser dit donc.

Clarke : Je veux pas en parler O. Je me suis laissé aller.

Octavia : Et c'est si mal que ça ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien.

Octavia : Beh moi je vais te le dire c'est pas mal car il t'aimes et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Je sais que t'as besoin de temps et que Bell va devoir se rattraper pour regagner ta confiance.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Octavia : Vous mangez là ce soir toi et mon chéri ? Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Clarke : Lincoln j'en sais rien mais moi non O je commence de bonne heure demain et je veux être en forme.

Octavia : Ok je vais lui demander si il reste

Elle se leva et Bellamy prit sa place.

Bellamy : Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?

Clarke : Pourquoi je t'en voudrai ?

Bellamy : Le baiser. C'était comme avant. Je sais pas c'était intime comme si c'est trois dernières années n'avaient jamais exister.

Clarke : Non Bell je t'en veux pas.

Bellamy : Ok t'en mieux.

Il s'était rapprocher de moi mais je décida de me lever pour ne pas déraper une nouvelle fois.

Clarke : Je vais y aller. Demain je commence de bonne heure.

Bellamy : Ok

Il se leva à son tour et me déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de partir rejoindre Lincoln pour lui dire au revoir.

Octavia : Il rentre avec toi.

Clarke : Ok ma O

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et reparti avec Lincoln à la maison.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Je voyais Dylan pratiquement tous les jours. Il m'avait informé que beaucoup de personnes qui étaient présente lors de la soirée de Bellamy i ans n'habitent plus à Los Angeles. De mon côté je me renseignais aussi sur les drogues.

Clarke : Eh salut James. Ça va ?

James : Eh Clarke oui ça va et toi ta première semaine de boulot ?

Clarke : ça se passe super bien. Tout le monde est super et j'apprends pas mal de choses en plus.

James : C'est super

Clarke : Euh James j'ai une question à te poser.

James : Dit moi je t'écoute

Clarke : Disons qu'i ans un ami s'est retrouvé dans son lit avec une fille après une soirée. Aucun des deux n'ont de souvenirs du comment et du pourquoi. Tu sais qu'elle genre de drogue pourrait faire ça ?

James : Je vois de quelle drogue tu parles. C'est un nom bizarre. Elle a été « commercialisée » il y a environ 4 ans. En grosses quantités ça fait pas mal de dégâts. Mais pour que tes amis ont fini dans le même lit ils ont du être guidé en quelque sorte. En très grosse dose cette drogue ne te permets pas de faire des choses logiques et effacent les événements à partir de la prise de la drogue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en dehors de l'organisme.

Clarke : En gros tu me dis que quelqu'un a drogué mes amis à mort et qu'il les a mis dans une chambre leur faisant croire que ce qu'ils allaient faire été normal.

James : Oui je vois pas d'autres explications ma belle.

Clarke : Merci James.

J'appela Dylan pour lui raconter ce que venait de me dire James. Il n'en revenait pas. Qui pouvait à ce point les détester eux et nous détester nous. Je lui dis de passer le soir pour en discuter tranquillement.

Le soir venu, j'attendis Dylan. J'étais toute seule car Lincoln était chez Octavia. Le temps que Dylan arrive un souvenir revint frapper mon esprit.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le lendemain de ma découverte de Bellamy et cette fille je me décida enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Bellamy avait essayé de m'appeler toute la journée. Il m'avait inondé de sms. Ma mère était au salon._

 _Abby : Clarke t'es enfermé depuis que t'es rentré. T'es pas sorti de toute la journée. Dit moi ce qui se passe s'il te plaît._

 _Clarke : Hier en débauchant je suis passé chez Bellamy. Je l'ai trouvé avec une autre fille dans son lit. Ils étaient nu maman. Il m'a trompé._

 _Abby : Oh mon cœur c'est pas vrai. Je suis tellement désolé. Est-ce que tu lui a parlé depuis ?_

 _Clarke : Non je veux pas le voir_

 _On sonna à la porte. Je me dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir et y trouva Bellamy sur le seuil._

 _Bellamy : Mon cœur je t'ai appelé toute la journée et je t'ai envoyé des sms. Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose._

 _Il posa sa main sur ma joue mais je me dégagea._

 _Clarke : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

 _Bellamy : Je…_

 _Clarke : Je t'ai vu Bell avec cette fille. Je suis passé chez toi en débauchant et je t'ai vu. Comment t'as pu me faire ça Bellamy ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aimais mais je me suis trompé._

 _Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues._

 _Bellamy : Bébé c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je vais tout t'expliquer s'il te plaît_

 _Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes._

 _Clarke : Non Bellamy c'est fini. Va t'en._

 _Je lui claqua la porte au nez et me laissa glissé le long de celle là tout en pleurant. Je l'entendais me supplier de l'autre côté de la porte ce qui redoubla mes larmes._

 _Je me releva et me dirigea dans le salon où ma mère était toujours. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse pour moi._

 _Clarke : J'ai pris une décision_

 _Abby : Quelle décision Clarke ?_

 _Clarke : Papa voulait que je fasse mon internat à New York et c'est ce que je vais faire._

 _Ma mère était triste mais elle comprenait._

 _Abby : Je comprends mon cœur. Je vais passer quelques coups de fils._

 _Le lendemain matin, je prenais l'avion pour New York._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Dylan arriva avec des pizzas.

Dylan : J'en reviens pas. Ton collègue croit vraiment ça ? Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ?

Clarke : Non il m'a dit que c'était la seule drogue capable de faire ces effets là. Il se souvient plus du nom par contre. Plusieurs cas on été vu à cause de cette drogue.

Dylan : Merde. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On sait qu'ils ont été drogués mais on peut faire quoi de plus ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien essayer de découvrir qui a pu bien faire ça. Je vais voir de mon côté qui n'était pas très heureux de nous voir en couple avec Bell essaie de faire la même chose de ton côté.

Dylan : Ok.

On parles encore un peu et Dylan finit par s'en aller. Lincoln m'a envoyé un sms pour m'informer qu'il ne dormait pas à la maison.

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Je kidnappa Raven pour faire les boutiques puis direction coiffeur et esthéticienne. La journée passa très vite.

Lincoln : T'es prête ? On part dans 10 minutes

Clarke : Plus qu'à me maquiller et je suis prête. T'inquiète on sera pas en retard.

Je me maquilla légèrement puis me regarda dans la glace. Je portais un robe bleu nuit qui m'arrivé au dessus du genou dos nu. J'enfila mes escarpins et décida de laisser mes cheveux au naturel.

Je rejoignit Lincoln et Octavia qui m'attendaient à la cuisine.

Octavia : Oh mon dieu Clarke tu es magnifique.

Clarke : Merci ma O.

Elle vint me faire un énorme bisou sur la joue. La sonnette d'entrée retentie.

Octavia : C'est pour moi. On sort ce soir au Rav'.

Octavia partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée et on vit Mel et Harper entrait dans la cuisine

Mel : Non mais c'est pas possible O, On a croisé Jessy au magasin et elle…Oh merde Clarke tu es resplendissante.

Clarke : Merci c'est gentil

Mes rapports avec Mel s'étaient un peu améliorés dans la semaine.

Lincoln : Je veux pas dire mais nous on va être en retard.

Clarke : Ok allez tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie.

Tout le monde sortit de la maison. Je verrouilla la porte d'entrée et me retourna et vit une fille limite dans les bras de Bellamy

Non mais c'est une blague.

Je me retourna vers Mel

Clarke : Si c'est une nouvelle façon de me rendre jalouse dites lui que ça ne marche pas.

Mel : Si seulement. On la croisait en faisant les magasins et elle nous lâche pas. Bell la rencontrer il y a environ 1 an et maintenant dès qu'elle le voit elle le colle.

Clarke : C'est bon je ne veux pas savoir. Lin on y va ?

Lincoln : Oui il faut mieux avant que je finisse par lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

On dit au revoir à tout le monde et je monta dans la voiture sans un regard à Bellamy.

Octavia s'écria

Octavia : ET NE DRAGUE PAS TROP BELLA

Elle affichait un sourire de satisfaction quand Bellamy changea de couleur moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Babibou1234 merci pour ta reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. L'enquête avance et on en apprends plus sur la fameuse soirée :-) J'espère que les Flash-back vous ont ont plus 


	10. Chapitre 9 : Je ne veux que toi

**PDV Clarke**

On arriva à la caserne. Il y avait beaucoup de mondes. On dit bonjour à plusieurs personnes. Severide s'approcha de nous accompagner d'un charmant jeune homme et me fit la bise et serra la main de Lincoln.

Severide : Les amis je vous présente Jay mon cousin. Il est inspecteur de police à Chicago.

Clarke et Lincoln : Enchanté

Severide : Et Lincoln je peux te parler

Lincoln : Oui bien sûr

Ils me laissèrent avec Jay.

Clarke : Alors inspecteur de police. C'est pas trop dur ?

Jay : Non j'adore mon métier. Et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Clarke : Je suis médecin. Je suis entrain de me spécialiser en chirurgie.

Jay : C'est cool et ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Clarke : Non effectivement c'est fatiguant.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien. C'est vraiment un beau mec. Grand, brun, de beaux yeux bleus, musclés à souhait. Si Bellamy voulait s'amuser avec la fille de ce soir autant en profiter aussi.

Severide et Lincoln revinrent nous rejoindre.

Clarke : Eh Lin je me disais qu'on pourrait rejoindre les autres après le repas au Rav' et Severide et Jay pourraient venir avec nous.

Jay : ça serait super

Severide : Moi aussi ça me dit bien

Lincoln : Bon si tout le monde est motivé c'est bon pour moi.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie. Par la suite, on partit au Rav' avec Severide et Jay. On entra dans le bar et je repéra directement le petit groupe.

Je sauta sur Octavia.

Octavia : Merde Clarke tu m'a fait flippé.

Clarke : Pas contente de nous voir ?

Raven : Bien sur que oui. Tu nous présentes

Clarke : Raven, Octavia, je vous présente Severide un collègue de Lincoln et Jay son cousin inspecteur de police à Chicago. Les garçons mes deux meilleures amies Raven et Octavia la petite amie de Lincoln.

Tout le monde se salua.

Octavia s'approcha de moi pour chuchoter dans mon oreille

Octavia : Et beh dit donc ce Jay est pas mal du tout.

Clarke : Je sais O

On se mit toutes les deux à rire.

Lincoln : Où sont les autres ?

Raven : A une table plus loin. On a préféré s'éloigner un peu on ne supporte pas cette Jessy. Mel vient nous rejoindre de temps en temps pour nous faire un rapport.

Clarke : Pratique.

Une musique qui bouge bien se fit entendre. Je regarda Octavia qui compris tout de suite.

Octavia : On va danser. Vous venez les garçons.

Jay et Severide : Bien sûr

Lincoln : ça sera sans moi

Clarke : Ok t'a qu'à allez t'asseoir avec les autres.

Lincoln : Oui histoire que je dise bien à tout le monde surtout à Bellamy que t'ai venu accompagné me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

On partit sur la danse où je commença à danser coller serrer avec Jay et Lincoln partit rejoindre les autres.

 **PDV Lincoln**

Je rejoint les autres à leur table et m'installa à côté de Mel. Cette Jessy était pratiquement sur les genoux de Bellamy. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Il dit vouloir Clarke mais agit comme un con.

Mel : Eh c'est super vous êtes venu après le repas. Où est Clarke ?

Je me mis à rire. Elle faisait tout pour faire enrager Bellamy en dansant coller à Jay.

Lincoln : Regarde sur la piste

Mel : Oh c'est chaud. Ils vont mettre le feu à la piste si ils continuent comme ça.

Je vis Nathan donner un coup de coudes à Bellamy pour qu'il regarde sur la piste de danse. Bellamy changea littéralement de couleur.

Bellamy : Lincoln c'est qui ce mec ?

Lincoln : C'est le cousin d'un collègue à moi. Jay il est inspecteur de police à Chicago.

Mel : On dirait que Clarke à tirer le bon numéro ce soir.

Bellamy : Et lui juste mon poing dans sa gueule

Bellamy se leva de son siège laissant une Jessy dégoûté et je m'interposa

Bellamy : A quoi tu joues Lincoln ?

Lincoln : Tu vas pas aller cogner ce mec juste parce qu'il danse avec Clarke. C'est toi qui as merdé dès le début avec cette fille.

Bellamy semblait se calmer. Il desserra les poings.

Bellamy : Je sais Lin. Excuse moi j'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Laisse moi passer s'il te plaît. Je veux juste la voir.

Je le laissa passer pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Clarke.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je dansais avec Jay espérant que Bellamy nous voit. Histoire qu'il comprenne bien son erreur. La danse qui suivit était plus calme.

Jay : Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Clarke : Hummm oui un morito passion s'il te plaît

Il partit au bar et je continuai à me balancer sur le rythme de la musique quand je sentis des bras me serrer.

Bellamy : Tu es magnifique princesse

Je me dégagea de son emprise et lui fit face.

Clarke : Oh vraiment. T'avais l'air trop occupé pour t'en préoccuper tout à l'heure.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

Bellamy : T'es trop belle quand t'es jalouse.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas jalouse et je suis accompagné Bellamy.

Bellamy : D'accord disons que tu n'es pas jalouse. Moi je le suis.

Il se recula un peu de moi. Il posa son regard dans le mien et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et je passa les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. On finit par se décrocher l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle.

Bellamy : Moi je ne veux que toi.

Clarke : Moi aussi je ne veux que toi

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Bellamy : Rentre avec moi

Je le regarda quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais ce soir il fallait que je mette mon cerveau en monde off. Je ne veux qu'être avec lui.

Clarke : D'accord.

Je lança un regard désolé à Jay qui nous observer du comptoir et parti du bar avec Bellamy.

On arriva à l'appartement de Bellamy et on se jeta littéralement dessus. On passa le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour.

Le matin arriva et je sentais Bellamy collé à moi. Il m'avait enlacé en dormant. Je sentais sa respiration calme dans mon cou. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais cette sensation. J'entendis mon portable vibrer sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. Je me leva discrètement du lit et partit dans le salon.

 _Octavia : Alors toujours chez mon frère ?_

 _Clarke : Oui je suis chez ton frère O_

 _Octavia : Oooouuuuiiii je le savais. Je suis trop contente._

 _Clarke : O calme toi. Ça veut pas dire qu'on est de retour ensemble._

 _Octavia : Dit pas ça moi je veux que vous soyez ensemble. Attends je te passe Raven_

 _Raven : Alors comment été le sexe de réconciliation ?_

 _Clarke : Non mais vous êtes vraiment pas possible toutes les deux._

 _Raven : Quoi y a rien de meilleur que le sexe de réconciliation. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Alors ?_

 _Clarke : C'était génial si tu veux tout savoir._

 _Raven : Ah ah qu'est ce que j'avais dit._

 _Clarke : Bon je vous laisse mes amours. Je vais à la boulangerie nous chercher un truc à manger pour le petit déjeuné._

 _Raven : Oh tu recommences à dire nous c'est adorable. On t'aime._

 _Clarke : Moi aussi je vous aime_

Je raccrocha. Je m'habilla en vitesse et parti à la boulangerie à côté de l'appartement de chez Bellamy.

J'attendais dans la file d'attente quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

… : Clarke ?

Clarke : Finn. Et ça va depuis le temps ?

Finn : Oui ça va. Je croyais que t'étais sur New York depuis que toi et Blake avaient rompu.

Clarke : Je suis de retour

Finn : Cool. On devrait se voir un de ses jours. Boire un café.

Clarke : Euh oui bien sûr. C'est mon tour à plus tard.

Finn : Ok à plus

Je commanda et reparti chez Bellamy.

Finn était mon ex. J'étais avec lui avant que je sorte avec Bellamy mais j'avais découvert qu'il sortait avec Raven aussi. Il nous avait pris pour des connes. Quand Bell l'a su, il lui es tombé dessus et lui a foutu son poing dans la gueule. J'ai évidemment quitté Finn et Raven est devenu une amie. Une de mes meilleures amies aujourd'hui. Pas la peine de vous dire qu'il a très mal pris notre rupture et mon amitié avec Raven. Trois mois après cette histoire, je sortais avec Bellamy c'est sûrement ce qu'il a le plus mal pris. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Dylan. Cette histoire m'était sortie de la tête.

J'entra dans l'appartement de Bellamy et trouva celui-ci dans la cuisine. Il me sourit en me voyant arriver.

Bellamy : Je croyais que tu t'étais sauvé.

Clarke : Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ces bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou alors que je sortais les croissants du sac.

Bellamy : Je t'aime Clarke

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime Bell.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux

Bellamy : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout est pardonné ? Est-ce que toi et moi, on est ensemble ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien Bell. Je pense que je t'ai pardonné depuis quelques temps déjà. Quand à l'autre question je sais pas je…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et m'embrassa. Il recula et replongea son regard dans le mien.

Bellamy : Je veux qu'on soit ensemble même si ça veut dire avancer à petits pas mon cœur

Clarke : Je…je suis d'accord

Il me sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau plus intensément.

Bien sûr que je voulais être avec lui. Je l'aime mais il n'empêche qu'il va falloir mettre cette histoire de soirée au clair avec Dylan.

Bellamy : Je t'aime bébé

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.


	11. Chapitre 10 : La vérité

**PDV Clarke**

J'avais passé tout mon dimanche dans les bras de Bellamy. J'étais rentré ce matin de bonne heure pour me doucher et me changer pour le boulot. Je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné avant d'embaucher. Lincoln et Octavia étaient déjà entrain de déjeuné. Octavia vint me prendre dans ses bras et Lincoln me faire un bisou sur la joue.

Octavia : Je le savais

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu savais O ?

Octavia : Que toi et mon frère vous alliez vous remettre ensemble. Je suis trop contente.

Clarke : On y va doucement

Lincoln : Doucement mais sûrement mon ange c'est toujours mieux.

Octavia : C'est sûr

Clarke : D'ailleurs va falloir que je dise à Raven que j'ai revu Finn

Octavia : C'est pas vrai ! Quand ça ?

Clarke : Quand je suis allé à la boulangerie après vous avoir eu au téléphone.

Octavia : Eh ben on dirait qu'il est de retour. Fait gaffe quand même Clarke, il l'avait vraiment en travers pour toi et Bellamy la dernière fois.

Clarke : T'inquiète pas j'ai pas peur de lui

Lincoln : Quelqu'un m'explique

Je lui expliqua toute l'histoire Finn, Raven, Bellamy et moi dans les grandes lignes.

Lincoln : J'aurai réagi de la même façon que Bellamy. Je lui aurai foutu mon poing dans la gueule aussi.

On finit de manger et tout le monde partit de son côté. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. Je partis à la cafétéria déjeuné et m'installa avec James.

James : Salut toi. Ça va ?

Clarke : Oui un peu fatigué mais ça va

Je sentis des mains se posaient sur mes épaules. Je tourna la tête et vît Bellamy qui me souriait.

Clarke : Eh salut toi

Il se pencha et m'embrassa

Bellamy : Salut. Je me suis dit que j'allais te rejoindre pour manger. Je prends qu'à 14h.

Clarke : Super. Oh je te présente James un collègue. James je te présente Bellamy mon petit ami.

James et Bellamy se saluèrent. Bellamy alla se chercher un truc à manger et revint s'installé à côté de moi. On mangea tous les trois ensemble parlant de tout et de rien.

James : Et tu fait quoi dans la vie Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Je suis barman

James : Ok. Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux ?

Clarke : Je dirai depuis toujours pratiquement. J'ai rencontré sa sœur au collègue et on est devenu inséparable. J'ai connu Bell peu de temps après ça.

Bellamy : D'ailleurs au début on s'aimait pas du tout mais j'ai appris à la connaître et quand ma mère est décédé Abby et Jake nous ont beaucoup aidé et ce sont portés garants jusqu'à ma majorité pour ma sœur et moi.

James : C'est une belle histoire.

Clarke : Nos parents se connaissaient depuis la Fac donc pour les miens s'était une évidence.

James : Et ton père ?

Bellamy : Il s'est barré un an après la naissance de ma sœur.

James : Désolé

Bellamy : Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète.

Clarke : Bell j'ai croisé quelqu'un dimanche en étant à la boulangerie et ça va pas te plaire

Bellamy : Qui ça ?

Clarke : Finn

Bellamy : Ce connard est de retour à Los Angeles. Si il t'approche je lui fais la tête au carré.

Clarke : T'es trop chou quand t'es jaloux

Bellamy : Je sais me dit-il en me souriant.

On finit de manger. James dit au revoir à Bellamy. Je me leva et l'embrassa. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fît m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Bellamy : Tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

Clarke : ça serait plus pratique si toi tu dormais à la maison la semaine vu que j'embauche de bonne heure et que j'habite plus près de l'hôpital que toi.

Bellamy : Moi ça me va me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Clarke : Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Bellamy : Ok j'apporte le repas ce soir en débauchant. Lin sera là ?

Clarke : Oui avec ta sœur.

Bellamy : Ok

Je me leva et il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

Bellamy : A tout à l'heure je t'aime

Clarke : Je t'aime à ce soir.

L'après midi se déroula dans le calme. Je débaucha de bonne heure pour une fois et envoya un sms à Dylan pour qu'il me rejoigne au Rav' pour que je lui parle de Finn.

J'arriva au Rav' et vît Dylan avec Mel.

Clarke : Salut vous deux

Mel : Salut ma belle

Dylan : Salut. Je lui ai tout dit. On s'est croisé aujourd'hui et on a parlé.

Clarke : Ok moi ça me dérange pas mais pas un mot à Bell pour le moment.

Mel : Pas de soucis. Je suis trop contente que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble.

Clarke : Merci Mel c'est gentil. Et vous deux ?

Dylan : On est ami pour le moment c'est déjà un grand pas en avant.

Clarke : C'est sûr. Bon je me suis rappelé d'un truc. Je suis sorti avec un mec avant Bell, Finn. Le truc c'est qu'il m'a pris pour une conne. Il sortait avec Raven en même temps. On a découvert le poteau vert et je l'ai quitté et je suis devenu ami avec Raven. Ce qu'il a vraiment très mal pris. Le truc c'est quand Bell l'a su il lui est tombé dessus et lui a cassé la gueule. Trois mois après cette histoire je sortais avec Bellamy. Il l'a encore plu mal pris et m'a harcelé au début en m'appelant et me disant que c'était pas un mec pour moi vu sa réputation etc… De mon coté, je ne vois que lui.

Dylan : Vu sous cet angle c'est clair que c'est lui qui a fait ça. De mon côté, j'ai réfléchi aussi. Je vois que mon ex Amber. J'étais avec elle avant Mel. Ça a duré 3 ans. Un amour de jeunesse mais elle commencé à ce montrer vraiment possessif. J'en ai eu marre et je l'ai quitté. Un an après, j'étais avec Mel. Elle avait dit qu'elle se vengerait. Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait savoir si ils étaient à la soirée de Bellamy.

Mel : Eh ben dit donc vous avez pas chaumé. J'en reviens pas qu'on nous ai drogué et fait en sorte qu'on couche ensemble juste pour vous blesser, enfin nous blesser tous les quatre.

Une voix derrière nous nous fît sursauter.

….. : Je suis désolé.

Je me retourna et vît Nathan.

Clarke : Tu es désolé de quoi Nate ?

Nathan : Je le savais. J'étais pas sûr que c'était Finn mais je l'avais aperçu à la soirée parler avec une blonde. Je les ai vu versé quelque chose dans des verres. Au début je pensais que c'était pour eux pour qu'ils s'amusent mais quand j'ai su pour Bell et Mel j'ai tout de suite compris.

Je me leva de ma chaise pour me mettre face à lui.

Clarke : Et tu n'as rien dit… JE CROYAIS QU'ON ETAIT AMI NATHAN. Lui criais-je

Nathan : On est ami

Clarke : NON les amis n'agissent pas comme ça. Tu m'as laissé croire que Bellamy m'avait trompé de son plein gré avec Mel alors qu'ils étaient drogués. Tu m'as laissé partir à l'autre bout du pays le cœur brisé alors que tu savais la vérité. Tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi Bell. T'étais censé être mon meilleur ami…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Mel se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Dylan se leva à son tour et colla son poing dans la figure de Nathan.

Dylan : Comment t'as pu continuer à fréquenter Mel et Bellamy s'en avoir le moindre remord ? Alors que tu savais la vérité.

Nathan : J'ai laissé partir la fille que j'aimais

Clarke : Quoi ?

Nathan : J'étais amoureux de toi. J'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Quand t'as quitté Finn, Bell et toi vous êtes devenu de plus en plus proche et vous avez fini par sortir ensemble et ça m'a fait vraiment de la peine mais toi tu ne me voyais pas de cette façon. Tu me voyais comme ton meilleur ami alors que moi j'étais amoureux de toi. Toi tu ne voyais que Bellamy et lui il ne voyais plus que toi. Alors j'ai arrêté de me faire du mal et je vous ai laissé vivre votre histoire.

Dylan : Tu n'as rien dit pour te venger. Vu que tu ne pouvais pas avoir Clarke tu l'as laissé partir.

Nathan : J'en sais rien peu être involontairement oui.

Clarke : Je crois que tu devrais te tenir éloigner de nous quelque temps car quand Bell va savoir la vérité il va vouloir t'en foutre une.

Nathan : Très bien.

Il partit du bar. Nous laissant tous les trois sur le cul. Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Sa trahison me faisait souffrir.

Dylan et Mel rentrèrent avec moi à la maison. On s'installa sur les canapés. Lincoln et Octavia arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Lincoln : Eh beh on a des invités on dirait. Dit-il en rigolant.

Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber toutes seules.

Lincoln : Eh mon ange qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Octavia vint se mettre à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Dylan leur raconta toute l'histoire de A à Z, nos soupçons, notre enquête, la vérité et la trahison de Nathan.

Octavia : Oh mon dieu j'en reviens pas. C'est pour ça que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble.

Clarke : Oui

Octavia : Comment Nathan a pu agir comme ça. Il savait depuis le début et il n'a rien dit. Il vous a laissé souffrir. J'en revient pas qu'il était amoureux de toi.

Lincoln : Tu vas tout dire à Bellamy ?

La porte d'entrée se referma.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qu'on est censé me dire ?

Dylan : Ok assis toi ça veut mieux

Bellamy s'assit à coté de moi. Dylan commence à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je sens Bellamy se tendre à côté de moi. Il serre les poings.

Bellamy : Ce sale bâtard de Finn ma drogué c'est bien ce que t'es entrain de me dire. Et un mec que je connais depuis des années connaissait la vérité et n'a rien dire car en plus il est amoureux de ma copine. Je vais les fracassais.

Il commença à se lever. Je le retins par le bras.

Clarke : Non Bell s'il te plaît. Calme toi

Bellamy : Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Je t'ai perdue i ans à cause de deux salopards et de quelqu'un que je considérai comme un ami.

Lincoln : Elle a raison Bell. Tu feras rien de logique sous l'impulsion du moment.

Bellamy desserra les poings et se rassit à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

Dylan et Mel repartirent après avoir manger avec nous. Je monta dans ma chambre pendant que Bellamy parlait avec Lincoln. Il était toujours en colère. Octavia s'était endormi sur le canapé. Je parti me mettre en pyjama. Je posa mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et sentit des bras me serraient la taille.

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur et je ne laisserai plus personne se mettre entre nous.

Je me tourna et l'embrassa. Il me prit dans ses bras et on resta comme ça quelques minutes.

Clarke : je t'aime Bell.

Il recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé que tu souffres à cause de Nathan. Je pensais pas qu'ils pourraient nous faire ça.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Finn et Amber ?

Bellamy : J'en sais rien mais pour l'instant allons nous coucher.

 **Babibou1234: Et oui c'est bien Finn le coupable avec l'aide de l'ex de Dylan. Nathan a mal agi comme tu peux le constater. La suite au prochain épisode lool**


	12. Chapitre 11 : un week end de repos

**PDV Clarke**

Un mois s'était écoulé. Tous les éléments qui s'étaient déroulé dans le mois tournaient dans ma tête. Le faite que Nathan est trahi notre amitié me faisait beaucoup de peine. Je ne me doutais pas une minute qu'il avait pu être amoureux de moi. On était très proche à l'époque mais il était pour moi mon meilleur ami et mon confident. Si seulement j'avais su, ça aurait sans doute évité beaucoup de choses.

J'avais mon week end de libre. J'avais besoin de décompresser. Je me décida à aller voir ma mère. J'arriva chez elle et elle me sourit en me voyant sur la palier.

Abby : Oh ma chérie. Rentre

Clarke : Désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais avec le boulot c'était un peu la folie.

Abby : Je m'en doute bien. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Clarke : Un café noir s'il te plaît.

Abby : Très bien. On s'installe dans la cuisine ?

Clarke : Oui bien sûr. Marcus n'est pas là ?

Abby : Non il travaille tout le week end. Une grosse affaire au cabinet.

Clarke : Ah ok. Maman on a toujours ce petit chalet au bord du lac ?

Abby : Oui mais je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis des lustres pourquoi ?

Clarke : J'ai un week end de trois jours et j'ai besoin de décompresser.

Abby : Ok ma chérie. Je vais te donner les clés.

Clarke : Merci maman

Abby : Tu vas y aller avec qui ?

Clarke : Oh Octavia, Lincoln et euh Bellamy

Abby : Bellamy ?

Clarke : Ok maintenant que c'est sûr je peux te le dire. On est de retour ensemble.

Abby : Oh mais ma puce c'est génial. Vous êtes tellement mignon et heureux ensemble.

Clarke : Merci maman. J'ai une question à te poser

Abby : Oui dit moi ma puce

Clarke : Est-ce que tu voyais ou te doutais que Nathan avait des sentiments pour moi ?

Abby : Je suis posé la question avant que tu sortes avec Bellamy vu la façon dont il se comportait avec toi, ses gestes d'affections mais je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées car tu t'es mis avec Bellamy et il ne semblait pas en être gêner.

Clarke : À croire qu'on a mal interpréter tout ça.

Abby : Tu t'es disputé avec lui c'est pour ça que tu as cet air tristouné sur ton visage ?

Clarke : C'est plus compliqué que ça maman. Je t'expliquerai plus tard

Abby : Très bien. Tiens ton café. Je vais chercher les clés du chalet.

Elle revint peu de temps après pour me donner les clés. On discuta un peu et je parti.

Je rentra à la maison et y trouva Bellamy et Lincoln en plein milieu d'une partie de jeu de PS3.

Clarke : Vous vous amusez bien les garçons ?

Lincoln : Nickel

Clarke : O est pas là ?

Bellamy : Elle est partie chercher les pizzas.

Clarke : Oh je vois

Bellamy : Tu vois quoi ?

Clarke : Donnez un jouet à un grand enfant il n'y a plus grand-chose qu'il l'intéresse.

Bellamy me regarda avec un sourire de coin. Il se leva et m'attrapa pour me mettre en sac à patate sur son épaule et me monta dans la chambre.

Je cria et me débatta ce qui le fît rire. Il me balança sur le lit et sauta sur moi.

Clarke : Bellamy tu m'écrases.

Bellamy : Je suis pas un grand enfant méchante.

Clarke : Oh je t'ai vexé. Dis-je en rigolant.

Bellamy : Tu veux que je te montre combien je ne suis pas un grand enfant. Il enleva son tee shirt et commença à m'embrasser dans le coup. Il commença à enlever mon tee shirt et à embrasser mon ventre et on fut interrompu par Octavia qui fit irruption dans la chambre.

Octavia : Désolé désolé. Je vais avoir cette image gravée dans ma tête pour toujours.

Bellamy : Lincoln ne t'as pas prévenu dit-il en se relevant.

Octavia : Non il est au téléphone dans le jardin. Bon la bouffe est là donc faite ce que vous avez à faire et rejoignez nous plus tard dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

Clarke : C'est bon O on arrive.

On remis nos tee shirts et descendit rejoindre Octavia et Lincoln. Celui-ci était mort de rire.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Lincoln : Rien Octavia m'a raconté ce qui venait de se passer. J'imagine trop la scène.

Octavia : Ah ah très drôle. Je suis traumatisé moi maintenant.

Bellamy : Oh au moins tout ça.

Octavia : Imagine le contraire toi arrivant dans notre chambre alors qu'on…

Bellamy : C'est bon j'ai compris

Octavia : Tu vois

Clarke : bon parlons peu mais parlons bien. J'ai été voir ma mère aujourd'hui et elle m'a donné les clés du chalet au bord du lac.

Octavia : Oh mais c'est super. On y a pas été depuis des lustres. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on a été ça faisait à peine 4 mois que t'était avec Bell.

Clarke : Oui je crois aussi.

Bellamy : Vu que tout le monde est en week end on part demain matin ?

Clarke : Oui il va falloir prévoir de quoi manger et boire pour trois jours.

Lincoln : Super on s'arrêtera sur la route dans un magasin. Je sens que je vais adorer ce week end.

Bellamy : Moi aussi.

Tout le monde partit se coucher. On se leva de bonne heure pour préparer un petit sac de rechange. On déjeuna et tout le monde se prépara. Un fois tout le monde prêt, on partit au supermarché. Les garçons partirent d'un côté et je parti d'un autre côté avec Octavia.

On commença à remplir notre chariot quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait

Finn : Eh Clarke. Ça va ?

Reste calme

Clarke : Oui ça va

Finn : Ah je vois que t'es accompagné d'Octavia. Toujours amies toutes les deux.

Octavia : Oui toujours.

Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. Octavia l'avait remarqué et posa sa main sur la mienne.

Finn : Quand c'est qu'on se voit pour boire un café.

Clarke : Je suis pas sûr que mon copain apprécierait que je boive un café avec toi

Finn : Oh t'es avec quelqu'un. C'est en tout bien tout honneur. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Clarke : Je dis pas ça pour ça. Je ressors avec Bellamy.

Il se mit à rire

Finn : T'es de retour avec ce raté ?

Octavia : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire sur mon frère ? Dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

Je le retins par le bras pour éviter qu'elle lui saute dessus.

Clarke : Bellamy est loin d'être un raté c'est quelqu'un de bien qui me rends heureuse.

Finn : Oui heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il te prise le cœur une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as pas compris que c'est pas un mec pour toi. Tu mérites mieux que lui.

Clarke : Quelqu'un comme toi laisse moi rire Finn. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. D'ailleurs j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur cette fameuse soirée où il m'a trompé.

Il ne fallait pas que j'en dise trop je voulais qu'il se « vende » tout seul.

Finn changea de couleurs.

Finn : On en reparlera à plus tard.

Il partit et se dirigea vers les caisses. Je m'appuya sur mon caddie et repris mon souffle. Ce mec me dégoûter.

Octavia : Est-ce que ça va ?

Clarke : ça pourrait aller mieux.

On finit notre partie des courses et rejoignit les garçons aux caisses. Bellamy remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bellamy : Eh bébé ça va pas ?

Je fis non de la tête.

Octavia : On a croisé Finn

Bellamy et Lincoln changèrent de couleurs.

Bellamy : Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelé ?

Clarke : Parce que je te connais Bell. Ça en serait arrivé aux poings et je ne voulais pas que tu ailles en garde à vue à cause de lui. Ni toi Lin.

Bellamy : Mon cœur je vais bien finir par le croiser.

Clarke : Je sais mais le plus tard sera le mieux le temps qu'on est trouvé quoi faire concernant toute cette histoire. Je veux juste qu'on profite de notre week end ok.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

La route fut rapide et je n'avais pas arrêter de chanter avec Octavia dans la voiture ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les garçons. On arriva enfin. Le chalet été comme dans mes souvenirs.

On sortit de la voiture et resta quelques secondes à admirer le paysage. Le chalet était au bord d'un lac entouré d'une magnifique forêt.

Octavia : J'avais presque oublié combien c'était beau et calme.

Bellamy : Ce week end va vraiment nous faire du bien.

Clarke : C'est sûr.

On déballa les affaires. J'activa le compteur d'électricité et d'eau. On rangea les courses dans le frigo et les placards puis chacun monta ses affaires dans les chambres. Je sorti des draps des armoires pour pouvoir faire les lits.

Les garçons préparèrent le barbecue et une fois la viande cuite on passa à table. Octavia m'aida à faire la vaisselle.

Octavia : Maintenant que la vaisselle est faite on va se mettre en maillot de bain et on saute dans ce magnifique lac.

Clarke : Je suis bien d'accord.

On monta se changer et on couru jusqu'au lac pour sauter dedans. Les garçons nous rejoignèrent tout de suite.

Clarke : Elle est super bonne. Ça fait vraiment du bien.

Octavia : Je sais on va chercher toutes nos affaires et on emménage tous les quatre ici.

Bellamy : Oh ouai carrément.

Clarke : C'est beau de rêver.

Bellamy m'arrosa.

Bellamy : Laisse nous rêver me dit-il en rigolant.

Octavia : Cet endroit me rappelle trop de souvenirs

Clarke : Oh moi aussi

Octavia : Bellamy et Clarke n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer en l'air partout et tout le temps. On les voyait pratiquement pas.

Clarke : OCTAVIA Criais-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Bellamy se mit à rire et Lincoln aussi

Clarke : Arrête de rire Bell.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

Bellamy : En même temps, elle a pas tord.

Lincoln : J'aurai adoré vous connaître à cette époque. Ça devait être pas mal.

Octavia : ça tu l'a dit.

On resta un peu dans l'eau à se remémorer les week end passés ici. On finit par sortir et on s'allongea sur la terrasse avec Octavia pour se faire bronzer. Les garçons se posèrent devant la télé.

Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et le jour du départ arriva. On était tous déçu mais on avait profité à fond de ses trois jours. Le retour se déroula quand même dans la joie et on se mit à rire et à chanter comme pour l'allée.

Le lendemain tout le monde reprenait le boulot et le réveil fut difficile. Octavia, Lincoln et moi avions décidé de rejoindre Bell au Rav' le soir pour son premier jour de boulot. Il avait été embauché par un ami qui avait repris le bar et qui lui offrait un meilleur salaire que son ancien employeur.

J'étais passé vite fait à la maison prendre une bonne douche et me changer. J'avais pris le taxi sachant que Bell et Lincoln avaient leur voiture respective. Je paya le taxi et en sorti pour rejoindre les autres dans le bar. Je sentis quelqu'un m'agrippai par le bras et me tirai violemment en arrière. Le parking était désert. Je voulu crier mais on mis une main avec un papier devant ma bouche et mon nez et ce fut le noir totale.

 **LittleFlicka : Merci c'est gentil. On va revoir Nathan et il va essayer de se faire pardonner au près de Bellamy et Clarke.**

 **Babibou1234: Et oui comme tu t'en douter Nathan était plus où moins au courant de tout mais à tout dissimuler à cause de ses sentiments pour Clarke. Il va essayer de se faire pardonner cet erreur auprès de ses amis.**

Oui j'avoue Je suis un peu sadique en vous laissant une fin de chapitre comme ça. Vous serez dans le prochain chapitre qui s'en ai pris à Clarke bien que certain doivent s'en douter.


	13. Chapitre 12 : la disparition

**PDV Bellamy**

Ça faisait déjà une heure que Lincoln et Octavia était là. Toujours aucuns signes de Clarke. Elle nous aurait prévenu si elle avait finit plus tard. Je me dirigea vers ma sœur.

Bellamy : O tu peux appeler Clarke s'il te plaît j'ai plus de batterie et ça fait une heure que vous êtes arrivé vous.

Octavia : J'ai déjà essayer plusieurs fois elle répond pas.

Lincoln : Soit elle finit plus tard soit elle est rentré et s'est endormie. C'est une vraie marmotte quand elle dort. Je crois que même une tempête ne la réveillerai pas.

Bellamy : Oui mais je m'inquiète quand même ça lui ressemble pas de ne pas prévenir.

Octavia : Je peux aller vite fait chez elle voir si elle dort et vous appelez l'hôpital pour savoir si elle est toujours là bas.

Lincoln : Ok

Octavia partit chez Clarke et Lincoln. Pendant ce temps Lincoln appela l'hôpital tandis que moi je reprenais mon service.

Je regarda Lincoln raccrochait son téléphone et mon faire non de la tête. Je commençais vraiment à m'angoisser. Wick se rapprocha de moi voyant mon visage tendu.

Wick : Eh mon pote ça va pas ?

Bellamy : Ma copine devrait être là depuis une heure. Ça lui ressemble pas de faire faux bond et de ne pas prévenir. J'attends que ma sœur m'appelle pour me dire si elle est chez elle.

Wick : Ok tient moi au courant dès que tu sais.

Mon téléphone sonna. Octavia

 _Bellamy : Oui O dit moi qu'elle est là s'il te plaît car elle est pas l'hôpital_

 _Octavia : Bell je suis désolé mais elle est pas là. Elle est venue car il y a ses affaires de l'hôpital. Je commence à avoir peur Bell._

Mon cœur loupa un battement plusieurs même. Je regarda Lincoln lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à la maison non plus.

 _Bellamy : Je vais voir avec Wick pour partir. On se rejoint au commissariat pour signaler sa disparition._

 _Octavia : Ok je vous rejoint là bas._

Je rejoins Wick qui servait des clients.

Bellamy : Wick elle est pas à la maison. Ça te dérange si je pars.

Wick : Non t'inquiète pas Bell. C'est normal tiens moi juste au courant.

Bellamy : Ok merci mon pote.

Je fis signe à Lincoln pour partir. On arriva devant le commissariat. Octavia était déjà là. Elle angoissait je le voyais à sa tête. On entra tous les trois.

Policier : Bonsoir En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Bellamy : Bonsoir. Mon amie a disparu. C'est pour faire un signalement.

Policier : Monsieur je suis désolé mais il faut attendre 24h pour signaler une disparition.

Bellamy : Non vous ne comprenez pas. Elle est introuvable. Je vous en pris.

Policier : Je veux bien prendre sa description ou une photo mais ça ce mettra en place que demain matin. Il est trop tard j'espère que vous comprenez bien ça.

Bellamy : Je comprends merci.

Je lui donna une photo de Clarke et mon numéro de téléphone. On rentra chez Lincoln où personne ne trouva le sommeil.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je me réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce à peine éclairé. J'étais attaché sur un lit. Je sentis la panique monter en moi et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. J'étais dans une sorte de cave à priori. J'avais envie de crier mais la peur bloquer les mots dans ma gorge.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de la pièce où j'étais. J'essuya les larmes de mes joues. La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris mon kidnappeur.

Finn : Alors beauté bien dormi ?

Clarke : Finn à quoi tu joues ?

Finn se rapprocha de moi mais en me voyant sursauter s'arrêta près du lit

Finn : Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un garçon très amoureux d'une jolie princesse blonde aux yeux saphir. Il la séduit et elle tomba elle aussi amoureuse de lui. Le problème c'est que le garçon était déjà avec quelqu'un depuis son adolescence. Il comptait la quitter pour être sûr de pouvoir garder sa princesse qui lui était si précieuse. Mais la princesse découvrit tout avec qu'il n'est eux le temps d'agir. Elle le quitta et devint ami avec l'autre fille. Ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup au garçon mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Elle avait un ami mauvais garçon qui à tout su et qui s'en est pris au gentil garçon. La jolie princesse aux yeux saphir se rapprocha de cette mauvaise personne et il lui vola son cœur. C'est ça qui fut le plus douloureux pour le gentil garçon.

Il était fou. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il commençait à lui faire de plus en plus peur.

Clarke : Mais à quoi tu t'attendais Finn. Que je te pardonne ? Que je te dise que le faite de m'avoir pris pour une conne ne changerait rien à mes sentiments. Redescend sur Terre.

Finn : Et lui alors il t'a blessé aussi. Il t'a trompé et tu l'as reprit.

Clarke : Il m'a trompé car tu l'a drogué avec ta complice Amber l'ex de Dylan.

Finn se mit à rire.

Finn : Je vois que tu connais la vérité. Cette Amber est une personne très intéressante. Je l'ai rencontré à cette soirée là. Je voulais rentrer dans le monde Bellamy pour pouvoir le nuire. Amber assassiné Mel du regard. Je me suis rapproché d'elle et on s'est raconté nos histoires respectives. J'avais repéré la drogue qui tourné parmi les camés de la soirée et là ça a fait tilt dans ma tête. Je lui ai exposé mon plan. Elle était aussi enthousiaste que moi. Alors on la mit en route. Ils étaient tellement défoncé t'aurai vu ça. Bellamy croyait que c'était toi et Mel croyait que c'était Dylan.

Il me racontait ça en rigolant.

Clarke : Tu es pitoyable.

Finn : Oh vraiment.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi.

Finn : Le seul truc que j'ai mal calculé dans l'histoire c'est ton départ. Je ne croyais pas que t'allait prendre tes clics et tes clacs et que t'allait partir à l'autre bout du pays. Maintenant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul je vais en profiter. Tu ne quitteras pas cette endroit tant que tu ne te rendra pas compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi et que c'est moi l'homme de ta vie et que tu m'aimes.

Clarke : C'est lui que j'aime

Il me mit une claque et ma tête tapa contre le mur derrière moi. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux.

Finn : ça te passera

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Je me débâti mais il me tenait fortement. Il se recula un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Je lui cracha au visage. Il se mit à rire.

Finn : J'arrivais à te dompter tigresse. Tu finiras par m'aimer de nouveau.

Clarke : Plutôt mourir

Finn : Attention Clarke c'est lui qui pourrait mourir.

Il sortit de la pièce en la verrouillant derrière lui. Je m'allongea sur le lit et me mit à pleurer.

 **PDV Bellamy**

J'avais tourné en rond comme un lion en cage toute la nuit. Octavia s'était endormi d'épuisement dans les bras de Lincoln à force de pleurer. Tout le monde avait peur. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Je fais signe à Lincoln que je vais ouvrir. Raven, Wick, Dylan, Mel, Harper, John, Monty et Jasper se trouvaient sur le seuil de l'entrée. Je l'ai fit entrée. On se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ne pas réveillé Octavia.

Raven : Des nouvelles de la police ?

Bellamy : Non toujours rien. J'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Octavia s'est endormi d'épuisement à force de pleurer.

Dylan : T'as eu sa mère ?

Bellamy : Oui je l'ai appelé ce matin. Elle était en larmes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait au commissariat toute la journée et qu'elle nous tenait au courant

Mel : Qui a pu bien faire ça ? Clarke est quelqu'un de gentil.

Raven : Dans la plupart des cas les enlèvements sont fait par des gens qu'on connaît

Dylan me regarda comme si on venait de penser à la même personne.

Dylan : Finn. Je jure que si c'est lui je le tue.

Lincoln : Moi le premier

Raven : Attendez vous croyez quand même pas que c'est lui.

Bellamy : C'est vrai vous êtes pas tous au courant.

Je leur raconta l'histoire de la soirée, la drogue, la trahison de Nathan, tout ce qui en a découlé et la rencontre de Clarke et Octavia avec Finn au supermarché.

John : Oh bordel j'hallucine. Tout ça c'était un coup monté de Finn et l'ex de Dylan. Je comprends pas pourquoi Nathan n'a rien dit même si il était amoureux de Clarke. Il est censé être notre ami.

Bellamy : Je sais…

Raven : Toute cette histoire tourne au cauchemar.

Tout le monde se regarda et resta en silence. J'étais épuisé.

Octavia : Bell tu devrais aller dormir même une heure.

Elle venait de se réveiller et de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Bellamy : Je sais pas si Abby appelle ou la police.

Lincoln : On te réveillera. Elle a raison t'as besoin de repos. Il y a que toi qui n'as pas dormi cette nuit.

Bellamy : Toi non plus.

Lincoln : J'ai dormi deux heures. C'est déjà plus que toi.

Je finis par capituler et je partis m'allonger dans le canapé. Je m'endormi très rapidement. C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me réveilla puis les voix qui en parvenait. Je me leva pour aller voir ce qui se passer. Je du faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Bellamy : Nathan qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Nathan : J'ai croisé Marcus et il m'a tout raconté. Je veux juste aider comme je peux Bellamy.

Bellamy : Tu crois pas que t'en a assez fait i ans quand t'a laisser la femme de ma vie partir alors que tu connaissais la vérité.

Nathan : Je suis vraiment désolé Bellamy.

Bellamy : Ta trahison l'a vraiment blessé donc je crois qu'il va nous falloir du temps.

Nathan : Ok je comprends. Tenez moi au courant s'il te plaît

Lincoln : On le fera. Au revoir Nathan.

Lincoln referma la porte.

Lincoln : J'ai cru que t'aller lui sauter dessus vu ta tête.

Bellamy : J'en étais pas loin.

On retourna dans la cuisine rejoindre les autres.

Octavia : Tu te sens mieux ?

Bellamy : Oui ça ma fait du bien.

Mon portable sonna

Bellamy : Passe moi mon tel O il est sur le plan de travail derrière toi

Octavia attrapa mon téléphone et changea de couleurs

Octavia : Bell c'est Clarke qui t'appelle.

Je me précipita sur mon téléphone pour y répondre

 _Bellamy : Allo_

 _Finn : Salut Blake_

 _Bellamy : Finn_

 _Finn : Bingo. Je voulais te dire que Clarke était avec moi au cas où tu t'en inquiéterais_

 _Bellamy : Si tu l'as touche je te tue espèce d'enfoiré._

 _Finn : C'est pas très intelligent de m'insulter. Ecoute moi bien Blake. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle t'oublie et qu'elle se rend compte que c'est moi l'homme de sa vie._

 _Bellamy : T'es vraiment taré_

Il se mit à rire ce qui m'énerva.

 _Finn : N'essaie pas de la retrouver où tu le regretteras._

Il raccrocha. Je crus que le sol se dérober sous moi. Je du me tenir au bar pour ne pas tomber.

Bellamy : Finn Il la détient.

Raven : Oh mon dieu

Octavia se remit à pleurer suivi de Raven et de Mel.

Lincoln : Les mecs restaient avec les filles. Bell et moi on va au commissariat.

Ils acquiescèrent et on partit tout les deux au commissariat raconter ce qui venait de se passer.


	14. Chapitre 13 : C'est fini

**PDV Bellamy**

On avait passé toute l'après midi au commissariat après le coup de fil de Finn. Un policier finit par s'approcher de nous

Policier : J'ai une bonne nouvelle. On a envoyé votre téléphone aux analystes et ils sont entrain de remonter le signal du dernier appel. On va pouvoir les localiser.

Abby : Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez retrouver ma petite fille ?

Policier : Oui madame. Donnez nous trente minutes.

Bellamy : Merci

Je sorti du commissariat pour appeler Octavia et l'avertir de l'avancement. Je revins dans le commissariat et vit les policiers près à partir.

Lincoln : Ils ont réussit à remonté jusqu'au signal. Ils se mettent en route. Viens on va les suivre en voiture.

On monta en voiture et on les suivi jusqu'au repère de Finn. Une maison au milieu des bois.

Les policiers rentrèrent en masse par le devant et l'arrière de la maison. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'élança dans la maison. J'entendis les policiers restaient dehors me crier après mais je ne voulais qu'une chose : pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

Je descendis au sous sol et y trouva une porte verrouillée. Je m'y des coups de pieds dans la porte qui finit par céder. Elle était là recroquevillée sur un lit. Je m'approcha d'elle en douceur. Je lui caressa les cheveux ce qui la fit sursauter.

Bellamy : Mon cœur c'est moi c'est fini.

Elle me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et la libéra de ses liens. Je l'aida à se lever. La porte derrière nous se referma brusquement.

Finn : Je t'avais dit ce qui se passerait si tu essayais de la retrouver Blake.

Je me tourna vers lui. Il pointait une arme vers moi. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes. J'entendis le coup de feu et Clarke hurlait. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne ressentais aucunes douleurs. Finn me regardait avec des yeux qui refléter la peur.

Je me tourna sur le côté. Clarke était au sol une mare de sang autour d'elle. Je me baissa immédiatement vers elle. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber le long de mes joues.

Bellamy : Non non non

Elle s'était interposée entre moi et Finn. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Finn et je lui sauta dessus. Je commença à le frapper encore et encore. Des policiers arrivèrent au sous sol après avoir entendu le coup de feu. Ils m'attrapèrent pour que j'arrête de frapper Finn qui ne bouger plus au sol.

Policier : Il nous faut une ambulance maintenant.

L'ambulance arriva très rapidement. Quand Clarke sortit sur un brancard, Lincoln changea de couleur. Les policiers sortirent avec Finn menotté.

Lincoln : Qu'est ce qui sait passé Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Finn allait me tirer dessus après que j'ai libéré Clarke. Il m'a tiré dessus mais Clarke s'est interposé.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à tomber de plus belles.

Bellamy : C'est ma faute Lin si je m'étais pas précipité dans la maison pour aller la chercher ça ne serait jamais arriver

Lincoln : Ne dit pas ça Bellamy. Tu as agis par amour. Il faut mieux qu'on suive l'ambulance.

On suivi l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. On nous fit attendre dans la salle d'attente. Tout ce qu'on avait pu tirer des infirmières c'est qu'ils emmenaient Clarke au bloc. Tout le monde arriva peu de temps après avec Abby et Marcus. Celle-ci est en pleurs mais je n'ose pas l'approcher.

Au bout de 3 heures, un médecin finit par s'approcher de nous.

Médecin : Mme Abby Griffin ?

Abby : Oui c'est moi

Médecin : Votre fille est enfin stable. On a eu des complications au bloc. Elle a fait une grosse hémorragie interne qu'on arrivé pas à stopper de plus la balle s'était logé dans son estomac. Il a fallu opérer pour la retirer et réparer les dégâts. Elle est dans une chambre.

Abby : Est-ce qu'on peu l'avoir ?

Médecin : Pas plus de deux à la fois et pas longtemps.

Marcus : merci docteur

Abby se retourna vers moi

Abby : Vas y Bellamy elle a besoin de toi.

Je la remercia et suivi le médecin jusqu'à se chambre. Elle dormait. Je m'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la mienne.

Bellamy : Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur c'est ma faute si tu es ici en ce moment.

Je lui embrasse le front et je sens les larmes dévalaient mes joues une nouvelle fois.

Je suis sur le point de partir quand je l'entends m'appeler. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. I plus rien autour de nous. Je finis par me détacher d'elle.

Bellamy : Si tu savais comme je t'aime

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime Bell

Bellamy : Je vais chercher ta mère.

Clarke : Ok

Je partis dans la salle d'attente et partit chercher Abby et Marcus.

Abby : Oh mon cœur on a eu tellement peur.

Clarke : Je sais je suis tellement désolé

Abby : C'est rien mon bébé.

Tout le monde vint voir Clarke chacun son tour et finit par repartir chez eux. Moi je resta dans la chambre avec Clarke. Je commençai à m'endormir dans le fauteuil.

Clarke : Bell

Bellamy : Oui

Clarke : Viens dormir avec moi

Je lui souris et vint m'installer près d'elle. La prenant dans mes bras. On s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. J'ouvris les yeux et vu ma sœur qui me souriait.

Octavia : ça va ta bien dormi ?

Bellamy : Toujours quand je dors avec elle.

Je me redressa en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Clarke. Je me leva et suivi ma sœur dans le couloir.

Octavia : Viens on va boire un café.

On parti ç la cafétéria

Octavia : La police a appelé ce matin. Clarke va devoir aller déposer son témoignage quand elle s'en sortira capable.

Bellamy : Elle est réveillée que depuis hier

Octavia : Je sais Bell mais c'est important

Bellamy : Je sais.

On déjeuna en silence puis on reparti dans la chambre de Clarke. Le médecin était présent.

Médecin : Bonjour. Je viens de dire à Mademoiselle Griffin que nous allons lui faire quelques examens et que si tu vas bien elle pourra sortir dans 2 jours.

Bellamy : Très bien

Les deux jours passèrent très vite. Heureusement rien ne ressortait sur les examens de Clarke et elle put sortir comme prévu. On rentra chez elle où Lincoln et Octavia nous attendait.

Lincoln ne précipita vers Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne la lâchait plus.

Clarke : Tu peux me poser Lin je vais pas m'envoler.

Lincoln : Je sais je suis désolé

On se posa dans le salon et discuta. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke était fatigué alors monta se coucher. Je monta à mon tour la voir dans la chambre.

Bellamy : Eh ça va ?

Clarke : Oui je suis juste fatigué.

Bellamy : Ok et je voulais te demander quelque chose

Clarke : Vas y dit moi

Bellamy : Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien que je m'installe avec toi ici. Je vis pratiquement ici.

Elle s'avança et m'embrassa.

Clarke : Bien sûr que je veux

Bellamy : Mon cœur autre chose

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : Demain les policiers veulent t'entendre.

Je la sentis se crisper tout d'un coup. Je m'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se détendit immédiatement.

Bellamy : Je serai là avec toi à chaque moment

Clarke : Merci Bell je t'aime

Bellamy : Moi aussi je t'aime


	15. Chapitre 14 : C'est ce que tu mérites

**PDV Clarke**

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy m'emmena au commissariat pour que je fasse ma déposition et l'identification de mon kidnappeur. Revoir Finn me faisait peur et Bellamy l'avait bien compris. Il ne me lâchait pas d'un centimètre.

Policier : Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin. Voulez vous bien me suivre pour identifier votre kidnappeur s'il vous plaît ?

Clarke : Est-ce que mon petit ami peut m'accompagner s'il vous plaît ?

Policier : C'est contre le règlement mademoiselle.

Je commença à trembler comme une feuille ce que le policier remarqua tout de suite.

Policier : Je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne peut pas vous voir à travers la vitre.

Bellamy repris ma main dans la sienne et on suivit le policier jusqu'à la salle pour l'identification puis il prit ma déposition.

On sortit du commissariat et on rentra à la maison. Le retour se fit dans le silence. Revoir Finn, même si lui ne me voyait pas, m'avait effrayer. Je commençais à me demander si je pourrai ressortir de chez moi un jour sans avoir peur. Je sais que Bellamy est près de moi et qu'il me protégera plus que tout mais j'ai peur.

Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Dylan et Mel nous attendait à la maison. On leur raconta le déroulement de la journée. Il était 14h et personne n'avait mangé.

Raven : Je meurs de faim. On irait pas manger quelque part ?

Lincoln : Moi je suis pour. J'ai pas envie de cuisiner en plus ce soir je suis de garde.

Tout le monde acquiesça

Clarke : Euh moi je vais rester à la maison. J'ai pas très faim.

Octavia : Oh non Clarke viens avec nous s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Je sais pas…

Bellamy : Bébé vient s'il te plaît. Histoire qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble et qu'on se change tous les idées.

Clarke : Ok c'est bon je viens

On partit donc tous au restaurant. Un restaurant mexicain car tout le monde savait que j'adorais ça et ils voulaient me faire plaisir. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

On rentra ensuite à la maison. Je partis directement me coucher. Je commençai à m'endormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvra. Bellamy vint s'installer à côté de moi

Bellamy : Bébé dit moi ce qui va pas

Clarke : Rien ça va

Bellamy : Princesse pas avec moi. Je te connais mieux que ça

Clarke : J'ai peur

Bellamy : Comment ça tu as peur ?

Clarke : J'ai constamment peur à cause de ce qui sait passer avec Finn.

Bellamy me pris par le bras et me fit me retourner. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues et m'embrassa doucement.

Bellamy : Bébé je serrai toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ira en prison pour un moment je te le promets.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur. Merci d'être là pour moi

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormi immédiatement.

Deux semaine plus tard, j'avais repris le boulot cela me permettait de penser à autre chose. Ça me permettait de vaincre ma peur. Finn était passé en jugement immédiat et avait été condamné à 7 ans donc 2 ans de sursis. Cela me rassuré. Je ne le croiserai plus et j'étais rassuré. Il avait demandé à me voir avant le jugement. Il voulait me demander pardon. Tout ce que j'avais pu lui répondre c'est qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivé. Bellamy avait déménagé à la maison ainsi qu'Octavia. Raven se posé la question du pour ou du contre car on avait une 3ème chambre et on lui avait proposé. Je serais vraiment heureuse si elle accepté. Après tout on est une grande famille. Elle et Wick commencent à se fréquenter. Je trouve ça trop mignon.

On était vendredi et j'avais travaillé comme une forcenée toute la semaine et les autres aussi. On se retrouvé encore en week end ensemble. Je venais de rentrer et je descendis voir les garçons posés dans le salon devant la console.

Clarke : Eh j'ai une idée

Bellamy : Dit nous ça mon cœur

Clarke : On pourrai se louer une maison pour le week end au bord de la mer.

Wick : Moi ça me dérangerait pas mais le week end je fais le plus gros de mon chiffre d'affaire.

Bellamy : Ta embauché du monde. Laisse les gérer pour le week end et viens avec nous. Je suis sur que Raven sera ravi.

Clarke : Aller s'il te plaît

Wick : Ok vous avez gagné.

Je sauta de joie et parti dans le cuisine me servir à boire. Je sentis des bras me serrer et je me retourna pour voir que c'était mon meilleur ami qui me souriez.

Lincoln : Je suis content

Clarke : D'aller à la mer ? Moi aussi

Lincoln : Oui ça mais aussi que tu reprennes goût à la vie mon ange.

Clarke : Merci Lin c'est grâce à vous tous.

Il me serra une nouvelle fois dans ces bras et m'embrassa sur le front puis finit par rejoindre les garçons au salon.

Je consulta internet et trouva une petite villa avec piscine et 3 chambres à 300 mètres de la plage à louer pour ce week end. J'appela pour réserver.

Les filles arrivèrent plus tard avec les courses pour qu'on se mette toutes les trois aux fourneaux.

Clarke : Au faite demain on part tous au bord de la mer.

Octavia : Ouiiii super je suis trop contente

Raven : Même Wick ?

Clarke : Oui même Wick.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

Clarke : ça veut dire que vous dormez à la maison car on se lève de bonne heure pour aller faire les courses.

Raven : Je suis vraiment trop pressé. Je vais devoir passer par la maison pour préparer des affaires.

Clarke : Oui Wick aussi t'inquiète.

On finit de préparer le repas et on passa à table. Raven et Wick partirent préparer leurs bagages et pendant ce temps on fit les nôtres. Deux heures plus tard tout le monde était à la maison et on alla se coucher pour réussir à se lever tôt.

 **Désolé pour le petit chapitre. Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois. Merci pour vos reviews**


	16. Chapitre 15 : un week end de folie

**PDV Clarke**

Tout le monde se leva de bonne heure et se prépara rapidement. Une fois les voitures chargeaient on se mit en route pour notre week end de détente. On chantait comme des petites folles avec Octavia ce qui fit rire Bellamy et Lincoln.

Lincoln : Eh les filles j'aimerai qu'il fasse beau ce week end

On lui donna un coup sur l'épaule chacune. Ce qui redoubla son rire.

Clarke : Méchant

Bellamy explosa de rire à son tour

Clarke : Ne l'encourage pas Bell.

Bellamy : Oh si vu vos têtes je peux que rire

Clarke : Très bien monsieur je me crois plus malin que tout le monde ce soir tu dors sur le canapé.

Bellamy : Quoi ? Non bébé je rigolais. Me fais pas ça.

Cette fois c'est Lincoln qui explosa de rire.

Bellamy : Merci du soutient surtout que c'est de ta faute

Octavia : Oui d'ailleurs il dormira avec toi sur le canapé.

Lincoln : Mais vous êtes méchante en vrai

Octavia et Clarke : Oui et fière de l'être

On se regarda et on explosa de rire.

Bellamy : Bébé tu vas pas me laisser dormir sur le canapé quand même.

Clarke : Non j'irai dormir avec Octavia vu qu'elle a aussi viré Lincoln de son lit.

Octavia : Ouai comme ça on fera des trucs par très catholique. Tu sais comme la fois où on sait embrasser dans un bar pour que des mecs nous lâche.

J'entendis Bellamy s'étouffer avec l'eau qui était en train de boire.

Bellamy : Pardon ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Lincoln : Eh beh on en apprend tous les jours

Clarke : Quoi j'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ta sœur.

Octavia explosa de rire mais Bellamy lui faisait la gueule.

Bellamy : Arrête toi vite fait Lin.

Il s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le côté passager où se trouver Octavia.

Bellamy : O monte devant j'ai deux mots à dire à ma copine

Octavia descendu de la voiture pour passer devant et Bellamy me sauta dessus et commença à me chatouiller.

Clarke : Non Bell arrête s'il te plaît

Bellamy : J'arrête si tu dis : Je n'embrasserai plus la sœur de mon homme qui est si parfait.

Clarke : Tu rêves je dirai pas çaaaa. Beeelllammmy arrêtes

Bellamy : Dit le bébé sinon je n'arrête pas

Lincoln et Octavia nous regardaient tout en rigolant. Bande de traîtres. Bellamy continua à me chatouiller

Clarke : D'accord c'est bon tu as gagné. Je n'embrasserai plus la sœur de mon homme qui est si parfait

Bellamy : Ah voila c'est parfait. Octavia garde tes lèvres loin de ma femme.

Octavia explosa de rire.

Octavia : Jaloux va

Bellamy : Ouai et fier de l'être

Raven arriva au niveau de notre voiture

Raven : Pourquoi on sait arrêter ?

Lincoln : Bellamy a décidé de se venger de Clarke et Octavia suite à un baiser échangé entre ses demoiselles.

Raven : Oh je vois le fameux baiser du bar

Bellamy : Je vois tout le monde était au courant sauf moi

Lincoln : Et moi et sûrement Wick.

Clarke : Aller on se remet en route. Faut encore passer faire les courses.

Raven : C'est pas faux

On se remit en route. On arriva à une supérette et fit quelques courses pour le week end. On finit par arriver à destination. Le propriétaire nous attendait pour nous donner les clés et faire le tour du logement avec nous. La maison était tout simplement magnifique. Une fois le propriétaire partit on se dirigea tous dans la cour.

Octavia : Pince moi pour voir si je rêve. Aiieee

Clarke : Tu m'as demandé de te pincer alors voila c'est fait Dis-je en rigolant

En même temps je la comprenais, on avait un grand jardin avec une piscine et plus loin à quelques mètres après avoir traversé la route se trouver la plage. Juste splendide.

On finit par retourner à l'intérieur et par ranger les courses et monter les bagages dans les chambres. Je me mis aux fourneaux pour préparer des lasagnes. Une fois prêt tout le monde passa à table.

Lincoln : ça me rappelle New York. Après mes gardes j'étais sûr à 90 % que Clarke viendrais à la maison avec un bon petit plat

Raven : un vrai petit couple

Clarke : C'est trop ça. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'on était ensemble.

Lincoln : ça a faillit mais finalement on est devenu ami et inséparable.

Bellamy : Comment ça ça a faillit ?

Lincoln : Beh quand je l'ai dragué dans un bar c'était clairement pas pour ses bons petits plats.

Octavia : Ahahah c'est la journée des révélations.

Bellamy me prit dans ses bras et regarda les autres.

Bellamy : Elle est à moi. Plus personne ne la touche. Si tu dis que toi aussi tu l'as embrassé ça va m'achever.

Lincoln : D'accord alors je le dirai pas.

J'explosa de rire.

Bellamy : D'accord donc toi et ma sœur gardaient vos lèvres loin mais très loin de ma copine.

Tout le monde explosa de rire tous sauf Bellamy

Clarke : rigole mon cœur c'était y a longtemps et à New York.

Bellamy : Mouai.

Je me retourna et l'embrassa. Il me sourit immédiatement.

Octavia : On va à la plage ?

Clarke : Carrément

On partit tous se changer pour se mettre en maillot. Une fois prêt on se dirigea vers la plage. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde. On s'avança avec les filles et les mecs sur la plage se retournaient sur notre passage.

Mec : Eh jolie blonde y a moyen d'avoir ton numéro.

Bellamy accéléra le pas et me prit dans ses bras après avoir jeter un regard noir au mec en question. Celui-ci détourna le regard immédiatement voyant sûrement que Bellamy n'était pas quelqu'un qui fallait énervé.

On installa nos serviettes sur la plage. Tous les autres commencèrent à s'avancer dans l'eau et moi je m'installa sur ma serviette pour bronzer. Quelqu'un se plaça devant moi et me gâcha le soleil.

Bellamy : Bébé vient te baigner. Elle est bonne.

Clarke : Non je veux bronzer

Je sentis des bras me saisir et me porter jusqu'à l'eau.

Clarke : Bébé t'est chiant.

Bellamy : Je sais me dit-il en souriant.

Il me posa dans l'eau. Bon il faut l'avouer elle est bonne. Ça rafraîchit ça fait un bien fou.

Je place mes mains dans le cou de Bellamy et commence à l'embrasser. Il attrape mes cuisses et me soulève pour que je passe mes jambes autour de lui pour approfondir notre baiser.

Octavia : Prenez une chambre

J'arrêta notre baiser et mit ma tête dans le cou de Bellamy et commença à rire. Je l'entendais rire aussi

Octavia : Je suis sérieuse. Vous êtes des obsédés

Bellamy : On a 3 ans à rattraper.

Octavia : Dégueu je veux rien savoir.

Bellamy me regarda droit dans les yeux un sourire aux lèvres et se réempara de mes lèvres. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. On resta comme ça un moment et tout le monde se décida à sortir.

On partit se rechanger et on descendit tous au salon

Lincoln : On va au resto ce soir ?

Wick : Ouai et après petite sortie dans un bar que je vois un peu la concurrence

Tout le monde acquiesça et on partit au restaurant. On trouva un petit restaurant italien où on se régala. On se renseigna auprès des patrons du restaurant pour qu'il nous indique un bon bar ambiance. On trouva le bar indiqué. La fête battait son plein. On s'installa au comptoir et commanda des boissons. On passa le reste de la soirée à danser entre fille sous les regards protecteurs des garçons. On rentra sous les coups de 4 h du matin. Tout le monde monta dans sa chambre respective. Je m'allongea dans le lit et Bellamy se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Il commença à m'embrasser partout ce qui me fit frissonner. On se retrouva rapidement sans vêtements et on passa le reste de nuit à faire l'amour.

Le lendemain on se réveilla presque en même temps. Mon regard croisa le sien et on sourit immédiatement. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Octavia nous sauta dessus.

Octavia : Aller debout je veux aller faire du jet ski

Bellamy : Ok on se lève. Quelle violence dès le matin

Octavia : Fallait dormir cette nuit au lieu de vous savez quoi

Je lui balança un oreiller dessus

Clarke : Octavia

Octavia : Quoi je dis la vérité

Bellamy explosa de rire.

On finit par se lever, prendre notre douche et rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner. Tout le monde finit de se préparer et on partit au port pour louer des jets ski. On en loua 3 et on se mit par couple. On s'éclata comme des enfants. Après cette matinée détente, on alla au restaurant puis après midi shoping.

On allait rentrer dans un magasin pour femme quand Bellamy m'attrapa par la taille.

Bellamy : Je reviens mon cœur. On va faire un tour entre mecs

Clarke : Ok bébé

Il m'embrassa et partit de son côté avec les garçons

 **PDV Bellamy**

J'ai pris ma décision c'est sûr et certain. Certaines personnes diront que c'est complètement fou qu'on est trop jeune et qu'on a tout notre temps mais je l'ai perdu une fois déjà et je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

Lincoln : Eh tu nous emmènes où comme ça ?

Wick : Oui parce que là on marche mais toi t'es dans tes pensées.

Bellamy : Je vais demander Clarke en mariage.

Wick et Lincoln : QUOI ?

Lincoln : T'es sérieux ?

Bellamy : Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant été de toute ma vie. Je la veux près de moi pour toujours. C'est la femme de ma vie

Wick : Eh beh dit donc. Ça me fou sur le cul

Lincoln : Tu vas lui faire ta demande quand ?

Bellamy : Ce soir sur la plage

Wick : Eh beh mon pote tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est félicitation. Tu vas faire des jaloux

On se mit tous les trois à rire.

On entra dans une bijouterie et je trouva la bague parfaite pour la fille parfaite.

On rejoignit les filles qui avait finit leur emplettes.

 **PDV Clarke**

Les garçons nous rejoignit et on repartit en direction de la maison. C'est notre dernière journée ici et elle est parfaite. On repart demain matin de bonne heure et j'en n'ai franchement pas envie.

On rentra et tout le monde fit ses bagages pour partir rapidement demain matin. Heureusement que je n'avais pas acheté grand-chose car ma valise eue du mal à se fermer. Lincoln nous appela pour passer à table. Il nous avez préparé un bon poulet basquaise. J'en salivé rien qu'à l'odeur que ça dégager. Le repas se passa une nouvelle fois dans la bonne humeur et surtout avec les blagues pourries de Wick. Tout le monde débarrassa la table et aida à ranger la vaisselle.

Lincoln : Eh ça vous dit une dernière promenade sur la plage ?

Raven : Oh oui trop on sait pas quand on aura un autre week end tous ensemble alors autant en profiter.

Tout le monde était ok alors on y alla.

On avança tout doucement dans le sable profitant des derniers rayons du soleil et de notre dernière soirée. Je marcha mais je sentais qu'on ne me suivait plus. Je me retourna et vit Bellamy avec un genou à terre.

Clarke : Bébé…

Bellamy : Mon cœur on a perdu 3 ans à cause d'une connerie. J'étais tellement mal pendant tout ce temps si tu savais. Quand je t'ai revu la première fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner et qu'il fallait que je te récupère près de moi. Tu es mon oxygène Clarke, ma raison de rire, de vivre mais le plus important tu es mon âme sœur et ça j'en suis sûr. Clarke est ce que tu veux bien faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre en m'épousant ?

J'étais bouche bée. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je lui sauta dans les bras. Il se releva et me porta en même temps.

Clarke : Oui bébé je veux t'épouser

Car moi aussi je le savais. Il est ma moitié. Il est mon âme sœur.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et on s'embrassa passionnément. Tout le monde nous sauta dessus en nous félicitant. Ce week end est définitivement parfait.

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Désolé pour le retard :-)**


End file.
